Zefron and the Two Towers
by crazycatluver
Summary: (sequel to Zefron and the Fellowship) an elven wizard by the name of Zefron has yet to prove his loyalty to the rest. Now that the fellowship has failed it's his time to prove it... suck at summeries. please R&R! whipes tear away COMPLETE! (finally)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Three days passed and Naurrîn was just starting to drift back into conciseness. The new leader stopped the last of the uruk-hai and started sniffing the air.

"Merry, Naurrîn," whispered Pippin trying to revive his cousin and catch Naurrîn's attention. He managed to do the second.

"Are you alright?" she asked lifting her heavy head up. Pippin nodded his head and Naurrîn managed to give him a small smile.

"What is it? What do you smell?" asked one of the uruk-hai as the group suddenly stopped. The leader growled.

"Man and elf flesh," he said.

"Aragorn," whispered Pippin.

"Zef," murmured Naurrîn with a glimmer of hope in her hazel/aqua coloured eyes.

"They've picked up our trail!" said the other.

"Let's move!" called the leader running faster now. Pippin thought quickly, took off his broach and threw it on the ground for their four followers to find. Naurrîn wanted to let Zefron know that she was still all right so she managed to get her favorite gold necklace with her name on it off and onto the ground too without the uruk-hai noticing.

**Less than a day behind them…**

Aragorn was laying down with his head on a rock listening to the uruk-hai's movements.

"Their pace has quickened," he murmured opening up his eyes and lifting his head up. "They must have caught our scent. Hurry!" Zefron and Legolas stopped and looked at him and he yelled the command.

"Come Gimli!" Legolas called to his friend before running after Zefron who had managed to get quite far ahead of him whilst he stopped.

"Three days and nights prosuit. No food, no rest, no sign of our quarry from what bare-rock can tell." said Gimli struggling to keep up with the two racing elves and Aragorn. For hours they ran, searching for any trail that the uruk-hai may have left behind. When they reached between two rocks he stopped and looked on the ground.

"Not idly do the leaves of Lothlórien fall," he said picking up Pippin's cloak clasp. Zefron saw something gold in the grass near it and picked it up. He immediately recognized it as Naurrîn's favorite necklace.

"Naurrîn," whispered Zefron closing it in his hand. Legolas looked over at the younger elf.

"We will find her," he said putting a hand on his shoulder. Zefron nodded and put the necklace on.

"Their less then a day ahead of us," said Aragorn leading them up ahead.

"Come Gimli! We're gaining on them!" called Legolas to the dwarf as he fell down a hill.

"I'm wasted on cross-country. We dwarves are natural sprinters," said Gimli to no one in general. "Very dangerous over short distances." Legolas and Zefron ran in front of everyone else but stopped as they reached the border of Rohan.

"Rohan," said Aragorn. "Home of the horse lords. There is something strange a work here; some evil gives speed to these creatures. Sets its will against us." Aragorn looked sharply at Zefron as the elf ran up a rock ahead. "Legolas, Zefron! What do your elf eyes see?"

"The uruks headed northeast!" called Legolas back. "They're taking Naurrîn and the hobbits to Isenguard!"

"Saruman," said Aragorn quietly. Zefron shuddered visibly; he couldn't imagine Saruman's wrath if he were to find out that Naurrîn wasn't a wizard.

**Back to the uruk-hai…**

The uruk-hai ran until sunset when they stopped at the edge of Fangorn Forest.

"Merry, Naurrîn," whispered Pippin crawling over to his cousin to his elven friend.

"We're not going no further until we've had a breather!" called one uruk-hai trying to catch his breath.

"Get a fire going!" called the leader. The uruk-hai and newly acquired orcs dispersed into the forest and started cutting the trees. The trees groaned in protest.

"What's making that noise," whispered Pippin to the two. Merry was about to say something when Naurrîn interrupted.

"It's the trees," she said looking into the dark forest.

"You remember the old forest. On the border of Buckland?" Merry asked his cousin. Pippin nodded. "Folk used to say there was something in the woods that made the trees grow tall… and come alive!"

"Alive?" asked Pippin in disbelief.

"Trees that can whisper and talk to each other. Even move," said Naurrîn. The youngest hobbit looked at her with fear in his eyes.

"I'm starven. We ain't had nothing to but maggoty bread for three stinking days!" exclaimed one of the uruk-hai.

"Yeah. Why can't we have some eats," said an orc looking at the hobbits. "What about them? They're fresh." Naurrîn growled and put herself between the uruk-hai and orcs and the two frightened hobbits.

"You would be sorry if you did that!" exclaimed Naurrîn. The orc and all around her shrunk backward.

"Do as the wizard says. They are not for eating!" said the leader looking at the orc.

'Wizard?' thought Naurrîn. 'Why would they think that I was a wizard? Unless…'

"What about their legs? They don't need those," said another orc. "Ooh they look tasty."

"Get back scum!" said the leader as the orc nearly lunged at the hobbits.

"Come on, just a mouth full…" said the first orc going up behind the hobbits and ready to chop off their legs. The leader yelled at him and with one swipe he decapitated the orc.

"Looks like meats back on the menu boys!" the other uruk-hai and orcs called out in excitement. Merry, Pippin and Naurrîn used the distraction to start crawling away. They were about half way to the forest when the other orc put a foot onto Pippin and stopped him.

"Go on. Call for help," he said. "Squeal, no ones going to save you now!" he was about to kill Pippin when he cried out and fell over because of the spear thrown into his back. Riders came in on horses and started killing the orcs and uruk-hai. Naurrîn looked over to Pippin who was about to be crushed by horse's hooves now, luckily he got out of the way just in time.

"Go hobbits flee to the woods," said Naurrîn as she managed to untie her feet and cut the bonds on her hands. The hobbits did as they were told and started crawling towards the forest once more. Naurrîn picked up two of the orcs swords and used them like daggers. She was doing a fine job of helping the riders get ride of the orcs and uruk-hai when she was suddenly grabbed from behind!

"Don't worry little elf. I won't hurt you much," said an uruk-hai taking out a dagger and slicing her arm open. Naurrîn did her best not to scream but did any ways. The leader of the riders heard the she-elf's scream and soon decapitated the uruk-hai.

"Are you hurt my lady?" he asked while still fighting. Naurrîn ignored him for the rime being and just concentrated on killing the rest of the orcs and uruk-hai, trying to ignore the throbbing pain in her right arm where blood flowed freely. Finally had slaughtered all of the orcs and uruk-hai.

"What is a woman doing with these foul creatures?" asked the leader. Naurrîn reached up and found that her hair covered her pointed elf ears. She tucked her brown hair behind her ears and watched the leaders surprised expression.

"I was captured three days ago along with my friends. I have sent them into hiding," replied Naurrîn.

"I am Eomer of Rohan. What is your name?" replied Eomer.

"I am Naurrîn of Lothlórien," replied Naurrîn she was bout to say something else too but she dropped the orc swords and putting a hand to her head as her world began to go black. Within seconds her realm went black as she passed out and fell to the ground.

--------------------------------------------------------------------- 

I hope you people are happy! You especially Dark Angel Pearl!!! You won't be disappointed if you review!


	2. Chapter 2

just to let you people know that " (words) " means that it is in elvish but i'm to lazy to look it up k? k... sorry bout the long and agonizing wait for this chappie! 

--------------------------- 

**Chapter 2:**

It was dawn and Zefron and Legolas were still trying to see who could catch up to the uruk-hai first and so far they had been tied for the most part. Templa even joined in but only to try and make Legolas to lose his balance.

"Farewell elf," said Zefron jumping onto Templa and galloping ahead. Aragorn finally caught up to Legolas when he stopped to look at some tracks on the ground. He heard a horse whinny in the distance and knew that it wasn't Templa.

"Get out of sight," said Aragorn running over to the rocks on the side with Legolas and a panting Gimli close behind. Zefron somehow managed to get there too but Templa was still nowhere in sight. Eomer and his group of riders came over the hill within seconds of their disappearance. Once they had passed Aragorn thought that he would see his luck and called to them.

"Riders of Rohan! What news from the mark!" with that Eomer turned his group around and quickly surrounded the three. Eomer rode into the middle where Legolas, Aragorn and Gimli were looking around a bit surprised.

"What business does an elf, a man, a cloaked figure and a dwarf have in the ridda-mark?" he asked while still atop his horse. "Speak quickly!"

"Give me your name horse master," said Gimli. "And I shall give you mine." Aragorn looked at his small friend slightly troubled. Eomer looked at the dwarf for a few seconds before handing his spear over to a fellow rider and getting off his horse.

"I would cut off your head **dwarf**," started Eomer. "If only it stood a little higher from the ground." As he finished his little speech, with the blink of an eye Legolas had an arrow pointed at the leader's face at the ready.

"You would die before your stroke fell!" he stated.

"You needn't be so hasty Legolas," said Zefron standing in front of Eomer. Eomer looked at him quite surprised and all of the spears were then pointed at Zefron. Aragorn pushed Legolas's arm down and looked sternly into his eyes.

"I am Aragorn, son of Arathron. This is Gimli, son of Gloin and this is Legolas and Zefron of the woodland realms." Aragorn replied looking to Eomer. "We are tracking a pack of uruk-hai across the plains. They have taken three of our friends captive." Eomer looks at him sadly.

"The uruks are destroyed," said Eomer. "We slaughtered them during the night." Zefron let out a strangled cry in his throat.

"But there were two hobbits and a she-elf! Did you see them?" asked Gimli.

"The hobbits would be small. Only children to your eyes," said Aragorn

"And the she-elf has brown hair with lighter parts and hazel and aqua coloured eyes," said Zefron. Eomer looked sorrowfully at them.

"We managed to save the she-elf but we left none other alive," replied Eomer. "We piled the carcasses and burned them."

"Where is she?" asked Zefron walking over to the leader and would have shaken the answer out of him if Aragorn hadn't grabbed him by the shoulders and held him back. Eomer motioned a rider forwards who was holding a semi-conscious Naurrîn in front of him.

"Thank the Valar you are safe!" stated Zefron running over and taking Naurrîn off of the horse and carried her weak form over to the middle of the circle.

"What happened to her?" asked Legolas as Zefron set Naurrîn down on the ground to look at her wound and Aragorn bent down to see too.

"An uruk-hai wounded her arm," replied Eomer. "I bandaged her up the best I could. She has lost a lot of blood."

"Allow me," said Zefron taking off Naurrîn's bandage and looking at it. Aragorn stood up and backed away. "I will do it in the later hour." Naurrîn, who had been closing her eyes the entire time, finally opened them up and looked at him.

"Look for your friends but do not trust to hope," said Eomer after giving the other three horses. "It has forsaken these lands. We ride north!" and with those words Eomer and the rest of the outcasts rode away to the north. When they left Naurrîn managed to stand up with Zefron's help.

"Are you alright now?" asked Legolas watching Naurrîn take a few unsteady steps and nearly fall over.

"Just a little lightheaded," replied Naurrîn.

"Do you remember anything of the hobbits my lady?" asked Aragorn. Naurrîn closed her eyes trying her hardest to try and remember as Zefron looked over her wound and started healing it with a small healing spell.

"No, I am sorry," said Naurrîn opening her eyes once more and sighing. "Thank you Zef." Zefron nodded in acknowledgement.

"Come, we must get to the pile." Aragorn said as he jumped onto the brown horse he was given. Legolas and Gimli had to share a white horse and Zefron and Naurrîn shared Templa who had landed a little ways away.

"Can't you use a spell to read my mind and find out where Merry and Pippin are?" asked Naurrîn sitting in front of Zefron.

"No, I am sorry but I am not powerful enough to do a spell as powerful as that." Zefron replied sadly kicking Templa into a gallop to keep up with the others.

**At the boarder of Fangorn Forest… **

As they rode up to the burning pile Naurrîn tried again to try and remember but couldn't.

"Come Naurrîn," said Zefron jumping down and then helping the she-elf down too. "You must not give up hope on your memory." Naurrîn gave him a weak smile and walked over to see if anything looked familiar all the while trying not to be sick from the horrible stench coming from the burning pile. Gimli was picking through the pile when he stopped and picked a belt up.

"It's one of their wee belts," he said sadly. Legolas started saying a small prayer to the hobbits and Aragorn cried out in exasperation and dropped to his knees. Naurrîn put her hands up to her face and silently cried into them.

"We have failed them," said Gimli. Zefron was about to go over to Naurrîn when he stopped and a vision started playing in his mind.

-Vision-

_Merry and Pippin running trough the forest… being followed… Treebeard… hobbits in front of a white figure and two words being spoken… 'Saruman', 'Gandalf'._

-End-

Aragorn looked over from his stop on the ground and started looking at the tracks.

"A hobbit lay here," he said. "And the other." Naurrîn heard him talking nearly to himself and her memory started coming back from the previous night. Aragorn started shouting out about what the tracks said and with each description Naurrîn's memory came back.

"Their tracks lead away from the battle!" cried Aragorn walking over to the boarder of the forest and stopping.

"And into Fangorn Forest…" whispered Naurrîn. Zefron had been talking to Templa while still listening to Aragorn. The winged horse took off running with the other two following her and Zefron went over to Naurrîn.

"They will be alright," whispered Zefron to the sad she-elf.

"What madness drove them in there?" asked Gimli.

"I did… I sent them in there to get away from the battle," said Naurrîn looking at the dwarf.

"You remember now?" asked Legolas.

"Thanks to Aragorn," was the reply. Aragorn started walking into the forest.

"So we are going after them?" asked Zefron watching the ranger. As a response Aragorn continued into the forest followed by Legolas and Gimli. Zefron and Naurrîn walked in after a few seconds.

**A few days later…**

"What did you see?" asked Naurrîn quietly referring to Zefron's vision days before, as he had not told her yet. Zefron shook his head.

"My visions are getting less and less distinct. Half the time now I do not know what they mean now," he replied after which he proceeded to tell Naurrîn of his vision. Legolas had been up ahead a bit, but still managed to hear a fragment about what they were talking about before their voices dropped lower then even his keen hearing could pick up.

"What are they saying Legolas?" Aragorn asked his elven friend.

"I do not know. I heard a small part about another one of Zefron's visions but they are talking too low for even I to hear," replied Legolas a bit ashamed at that.

"Is there a problem about that?" asked Naurrîn walking silently up behind the three.

"A problem about what?" countered Aragorn.

"About me not wishing to reveal what I know," said Zefron pulling his sliding hood back over his face. Gimli reached over to a leaf to inspect what was on it, and then to confirm what it was he put it into his mouth. Quickly spitting it out.

"Orc blood," he stated gripping his ax tighter.

"I could have told you that just by smelling it. I have lived with them long enough," muttered Zefron looking at the leaf in disgust. Naurrîn stifled a laugh and Legolas looked at him strangely.

"These are strange tracks," stated Aragorn after jumping over a small stream over to some large footprints.

"The air is so close in here," said Gimli looking around.

"This forest is old… very old," said Legolas. "Full of memory… and anger." The trees groaned and Gimli picked up his ax.

"The trees are speaking to each other!" said Naurrîn.

"Gimli, lower your ax." Aragorn said. Gimli did as he was told.

"It would seem that trees do not appreciate ax's," said Zefron earning a laugh from Naurrîn. Legolas stopped suddenly and turned sharply.

"Aragorn (someone's out there,) " stated the elf walking briskly over to a tiny clearing. Naurrîn followed and Zefron was about to too when a small vision crept up on him.

" (What do you see?) " Aragorn asked walking up beside Legolas.

"The white wizard approaches," was the reply nodding slightly over to his right.

"Do not let him speak. He will put a spell on us," said Aragorn putting a hand on the hilt of his blade. Gimli took out his throwing axes and both Naurrîn and Legolas drew their arrows. "We must be quick." As Aragorn said those words Zefron finally came out of his trance where he had saw that it was Gandalf not Saruman who was the white wizard.

"Valar!" cursed Zefron scrambling over to the four. Naurrîn and Legolas shot their arrows same with Gimli, Aragorn was about to go in with his sword so Zefron drew his sword too and quickly knocked it out of Aragorn's hand with much force. Startled Aragorn drew his dagger and stabbed Zefron in the stomach.

"Traitor," muttered Aragorn not taking notice to the man in the white light. Zefron winced in pain.

"You are following the footsteps of two young hobbits," said the man behind the blinding white light.

"Where are they?" asked Naurrîn not taking to notice what Aragorn and Zefron were doing.

"They passed this way. The day before yesterday," replied the man.

"Who are you?" asked Aragorn taking his attention away from the 'traitorous' elf.

"Gandalf…" whispered Zefron taking Aragorn's dagger out of him before trying to stand against the tree before two things happened. One, Gandalf stepped out of the light and two; Zefron passed out much to the great distress of Naurrîn… who then attacked Aragorn.

------------------------------ 

you knw whats really surprised me? the fact that no one has asked why the uruk-hai have confused Naurrin for the wizard Zefron? just asken is all. please review!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

"Naurrîn! Aragorn! Stop this at once!" yelled Gandalf the white as Naurrîn and Aragorn rolled on the ground with many screaming (Naurrîn), shouting (Aragorn, guys don't scream of course), and cursing (Both Naurrîn and Aragorn). And of course they didn't stop just because a wizard told them to… although Naurrîn might have if Zefron had told her to which would have worked if only he wasn't out cold at that moment. 

"You could have killed him had you used the red dagger you foolish Ranger!" screamed Naurrîn as Legolas pulled her off and away from the future king of Gondor. Aragorn stood up and whipped his bloody lip and the many scratches with his hand. 

"I did not know that it was Gandalf and I thought that Zefron was betraying us as he had knocked my sword from my hand. Please forgive me Lady Naurrîn," stated Aragorn. 

"Forgive you! I will give you forgiveness," yelled Naurrîn lunging at him again and she would have succeeded if only Legolas hadn't grabbed her by the waist and held her small figure above the ground. 

"Let me go!" she screamed kicking and hitting the prince of Mirkwood as she tried to get Aragorn again. 

"Enough of this!" Gandalf yelled above all of their voices. Everyone stopped dead in their tracks and looked up and the white wizard. "Zefron will be alright if he wakes up. Wizards can not heal other wizards but they can heal themselves." 

"**IF**** he wakes up! What do you mean IF?" yelled Naurrîn finally getting out of Legolas's grip and looking up at the old wizard with fear and anger in her hazel/aqua coloured eyes. **

"I am sure he meant to say when," said Aragorn. 

"We should wait here a night for him to have a chance wake up and heal himself," said Gandalf. Aragorn was about to protest until he saw the deadly look Naurrîn gave him telling him to keep quiet. 

"This is all your fault," Naurrîn muttered as she walked past Aragorn and over to Zefron. 

"Are you sure the trees will not mind us creating a fire in their territory?" Naurrîn asked as Gimli returned with wood for a fire. 

"I am sure Lady Naurrîn. I asked the trees myself," replied Legolas. Naurrîn glared at him and Aragorn before walking back over to Zefron's unconscious form a bit away. Naurrîn sighed as she sat down, she was about to go over and start talking to Gandalf when a small noise brought her attention over to the deeper part of the forest. 

"Wh-who is there?" Naurrîn nearly whispered as she walked deeper into the forest to investigate the noise. She was just about to turn back when a knife was placed on her throat! Now usually Naurrîn could fight with or without weapons but she could never muster enough courage to get away form someone who had a dagger to her throat. 

"And I thought all elves could hear very well," her captor said. 

"Wh-what do you want?" Naurrîn managed to say. Her abductor laughed a bit and turned her around to face them. 

"I want to help. I can not just stand around and let my twin die now can I?" said the dark cloaked figure. Naurrîn smiled and hugged the twin in front of her. 

"You mustn't let the others see you," she said letting go and backing up a bit. 

"Leave that problem to me," said the figure in front of her. Naurrîn nodded and went back over to the unconscious form under the tree she called Zefron. 

"Where were you?" Aragorn asked Naurrîn as she grabbed her pack. 

"I do believe that it is none of your business my lord," replied Naurrîn glaring at him. Aragorn was about to reply when Legolas put a hand up to silence him. 

"What is it?" Gimli asked picking up his axe and standing up. Legolas didn't say anything; he just stood up and started walking in the opposite direction of the camp with Aragorn, Gimli and Gandalf following him. Naurrîn stayed back knowing that it was the work of the twin. 

"We must work quickly," said the cloaked twin rushing out of the forest and over to their twin and Naurrîn. "The spell I used will not trick them for long. I am not powerful enough to hold it for too long." 

"How do we wake Zef up?" 

"Just give me a few moments, you just keep watch." Naurrîn did as she was told and walked over to the edge of the clearing where the others had disappeared just moments ago. After a few minutes, her keen elven hearing picked up their movements coming closer to them. 

"They are coming back! Are you done?" the cloaked twin nodded their head and moved out of the way so Naurrîn could see. 

"I am quite alright now," replied the young elven wizard sitting up. Naurrîn gave a squeal of delight and hugged both of the elves. 

"I must go now as to not be seen. I bid you both farewell my friends," and with those words, the other twin disappeared just as quickly as they came. 

"I see you are alright now young Zefron," said Gandalf walking out from behind a tree, very close to where the three had just been. Zefron looked around until his eyes came upon Gandalf's form. 

"Yes Gandalf. I am quite well now," he replied sitting up against a tree with Naurrîn's help. 

"Might I ask who that was that helped revive you?" asked Gandalf. Both Zefron and Naurrîn paled at that question. Zefron took a deep and was about to tell Gandalf when Legolas, Aragorn and Gimli walked through the forest. 

"What happened?" Naurrîn asked trying to look concerned at the three. 

"I am not sure, but I know that I saw someone running through the forest," replied Legolas putting away his bow before sitting down on the ground. Naurrîn and Zefron exchanged glances. 

"I see you are fine now Zefron," said Aragorn. "I do apologize for my resent action. I thought you were aiming to betray us." 

"I am just relieved that you did not use the red dagger like last time," replied Zefron reciting a small healing spell on himself. Naurrîn looked confused. 

"What may I ask do you mean 'last time'?" asked Naurrîn looking at Aragorn who had gone a touch pale at the thought of Zefron telling her then Naurrîn attacking him again. 

"I think that is a story for another time Lady Naurrîn," said Gandalf. "We leave at first light so we must get some sleep." Aragorn looked very relieved at that suggestion and was quick to obey. 

"I will take first watch," said Zefron standing up and strapping on his weapons before going over to the fire. 

**Next morning...**

Before the others woke Gandalf walked over and sat down next to Zefron who was still on watch. 

"Many thanks for not telling the others Gandalf," said Zefron still looking straight ahead as the wizard sat down next to him. 

"Of course Zefron but I would still like to know who it was," said Gandalf looking at the young elf sternly. Zefron took a deep breath then looked around to make sure no one else was listening before he told Gandalf everything. 

"Does anyone else know of this?" Gandalf asked while still in a bit of a shock of the information Zefron had just given to him. 

"Only you, Frodo, Naurrîn and of course Galadriel," replied Zefron. 

"I know about what?" Naurrîn asked yawning then sitting up and rubbing her aqua/hazel eyes. Zefron shot her an exasperated look and she nodded in understanding. 

"We should get going now," said Gandalf getting up and picking up his staff then hitting Gimli and Aragorn slightly with it to wake them up. Zefron got some lembas bread out of his saddlebag to eat while he watched the others wake… it was quite funny to see Gimli half-asleep, and mumbling to himself. Naurrîn finally got so fed up, she took an empty water canteen, filled it up with water from a nearby stream and dumped it onto the sleeping dwarf. 

"Cursed elves!" yelled Gimli as he sat up quickly. Naurrîn burst out laughing and started rolling on the ground with her arms around her stomach because she as laughing so hard. Even Gandalf had to chuckle at the soaking wet dwarf. 

"We should get going," said Aragorn. Zefron nodded and helped Naurrîn up from the ground. 

"Where exactly are we going?" asked Naurrîn looking at everyone confused as she strapped her daggers on and her sword… well Zefron's sword but he let her use it for the time being. 

"To Rohan," was Legolas's response as he too got his weapons on. Their little camp was soon disabled and their journey began again as they continued through the forest to the other side. 

After about three hours they finally reached their destination, the edge of the forest. 

"Sunlight, finally!" stated Naurrîn flopping down onto the grass and tilting her face towards the bright sun. "Long have I awaited to have your gaze upon me again." Zefron chuckled as he took out his small silver whistle and blew into it at the same time Gandalf whistled a long high-pitched, then low-pitched whistle. A loud neigh was heard to their left and a nearly all white horse came galloping over a small hill. 

"That is one of the Maras unless my eyes are cheated by some spell," said Legolas looking at the horse in awe. Behind the horse came Templa and the other two horses. 

"Shadowfax," said Gandalf as the white horse stopped in front of him. "He is the lord of all horses, and has been my friend through many dangers." Shadowfax stood proud in front of the wizard. 

"Hello Templa," whispered Zefron to his black horse as she trotted over to her master and nudged his shoulder. 

"We must make haste," said Gandalf. Zefron jumped into the saddle of his horse before helping Naurrîn up too. Gandalf hopped onto Shadowfax's back without a saddle. Legolas and Gimli had to share a horse too and Aragorn leapt up onto his horse and soon they were heading towards the kingdom of Edoras ruled by king Theoden. 

**Edoras...**

The six companions made their way by horse to Edoras and stopped when they were nearly to the front gates. 

"Edoras and the Golden Hall. There dwells Theoden KLing of Rohan. Whose mind has been overthrown. Saruman's hold over Theoden is now very strong. Be careful what you say, do not look for welcome here." Gandalf said kicking Shadowfax and starting to gallop towards the city with the others following him. 

"But of course," said Zefron. "And Naurrîn may you be so kind as to letting your grip lose on me? I am finding it difficult to breathe." Naurrîn blushed and let go a tad. After a few minutes they reached the front gates and Aragorn seemed quite surprised to see one of the flags on the ground. As they walked though everything was silent. 

"You find more cheer in a graveyard," stated Gimli from his stop atop the horse behind Legolas. Zefron looked around with his keen eyes. 

"Someone important has died…" whispered Zefron using a bit of magic to see into the hearts of the people. They gave their horses to a stable boy at the bottom of the hill and started off for the palace. The doors opened as they reached the top and about a dozen soldiers walked out. 

"I can not allow you before Theoden King so armed Gandalf Greyhem. By order of Grima Wormtongue." Said the first soldier looking in disgusted at the mention of Grime's name. Gandalf nodded to his left and his right for the go ahead for the others to take off their weapons. Legolas took his daggers and to show off, spun them around before giving them to one of the guards. Gimli looked sadly at his double-headed axe before too giving his weapon to another guard. 

"Even though I do not want to I have to right?" Naurrîn asked. Zefron rolled his eyes and nodded, it must have been one of her off days. They had probably woken her up to early and was laying the price at lack of intelligence. She sighed and gave them 'her' sword and daggers. Zefron gave them his daggers and quiver of arrows and tried to hide his bow before anyone saw it but the first soldier managed to catch it. 

"Your staff and your bow," the soldier said after everyone else had taken off their weapons and handed them over. Gandalf looked surprised as he looked at his white staff but Zefron slowly gave it to the soldier with the rest of his weapons… but he didn't give them a single dagger in his left boot as it was hidden by his long black robe. 

"Oh, you would not part an old man with his walking stick?" he asked looking innocently at the guard. He nodded and led them inside and Gandalf winked at Aragorn who smiled at the old wizard's plan, Zefron scowled because he wasn't allowed to keep his staff but Gandalf was. But them again he was a much stronger wizard than Zefron. To play along Legolas helped Gandalf inside as if he were just an old man and not a wise wizard. 

"My lord, Gandalf the Grey is coming." Grima said to the king from his spot beside an old looking King Theoden as he saw the six enter the hall. "He is the herold of woe." 

"The courtesy of your hall in somewhat lessened of late. Theoden King." Gandalf said trying to hide his staff form Grima as Legolas released him and they al went on opposite sides of the pot in the middle of the room. 

"He is not welcome," Grima hissed into Theoden's ear. 

"Why should I welcome you? Gandalf Stormcrow." Theoden asked looking at Grima in question. 

"A just question my leage. Late is the hour of when this conjure chooses to appear. Lath spell I name him, ill news is an ill guest." Grima said standing up and walking towards Gandalf and the others behind him. 

"Be silent!" ordered Gandalf. "I have not passed through fire and death to ballied creed words with a whitless worm." Gandalf held up his staff right in front of Grima who backed away in fear. 

"His staff!" he said in disbelief. "I told you to take the wizards staff!" as if on cue about a dozen or so guards ran in from the side and started attacking them. 

"Stay back Naurrîn," said Aragorn attacking the first man and hitting him to the ground. 

"Watch me!" she replied kicking another man in the face and watching him sprawl onto the ground in pain. She straightened her dress, which was a little worse for wear at the time, and went back to fighting much to the disaprovement of Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli. 

"Theoden! Son of Thengel. To long have you sat in the shadows." Gandalf said walking towards Theoden while all of th fighting was going on around him. 

Grima looked around at his quickly falling army while he was on the floor and looked for a way to get out and found his chance. Because while they were fighting, Zefron failed to keep the small dagger in his boot hidden and now his robe was caught between the hilt and his leg. Making it possible for Grima to grab it and take hostage of the person who was closest to him at the time. 

"Harken to me!" said Gandalf. "I release you from this spell." As Gandalf said those words Theoden started laughing a cold, dark laugh and Grima made a dash for Zefron's dagger and grabbed it, then jumping up he put it to the neck of the first person he saw… who just so happened to be a sleepy elleth named Naurrîn. 

"Put down your staff Gandalf. Or the she-elf is dead!" Grima stated much to the horror of Zefron. 

:(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:) 

SUPER sorry this chappie took so long to update but i've been busy! but here was your long awated chapter so review and maybe you won't have to wait so long next time! thank you Jousting Elf with a Sabre for telling me about my little mistake! of which i have now corrected! 


	4. Chapter 4 

**Chapter 4**

Gandalf turned around lowered his staff, while Saruman laughed. Zefron's eyes started to get a red tinge to them because he was quite mad at Grima and himself for letting that evil man get a hold of his dagger in the first place. Then he had an idea; all he needed now was to get his staff. Legolas, Aragorn and Gimli didn't move from their spots as Grima still held Naurrîn in his grasp.

"I knew they would do anything to protect you." Grima hissed into Naurrîn's pointed ear. She growled low in her throat but didn't move. Zefron closed his eyes in concentration as he held his right hand out as if he was already holding his staff. His bow, which was on the other side of the room, started to move slightly causing all eyes in the room to look at it. Suddenly it flew into Zefron's outstretched and was quickly changed into a staff.

"Did you forget about me already Saruman?" Zefron asked turning to the throne before glaring at Grima who turned pale and tightened his grip on both Naurrîn and the dagger at her throat.

"I thought you were dead." Grima said, fear looming in his eyes. Zefron laughed and held his staff out.

"You did not think that you could get rid of me that easily did you?" he replied muttering a large teleporting spell and soon Naurrîn was beside him looking a bit frazzled.

"Well that was a rather revolting experience." She said brushing herself off in disgust. Grima dropped the dagger and fell to the ground where Gimli grabbed his ax and pointed it at him.

"I would stay still if I were you." Gimli said. Gandalf turned around to face Saruman/Theoden who was laughing.

"You still have no power here… Gandalf the Gray." He said. Gandalf threw back his gray cloak to reveal white robes and Theoden was thrown back in his chair by an invisible force.

"I will draw you Saruman as poison is drawn from a wound." Gandalf stated advancing on him. Eowyn ran into the room and tried to get to her uncle when Aragorn stopped her.

"Wait," he said holding her back.

"If I go, Theoden dies." Saruman said trying to resist Gandalf's magic. Gandalf strengthened his hold throwing him back again.

"You did not kill me. You will not kill him." He stated.

"Rohan is mine." Saruman stated resisting his magic more. Gandalf threw him back into his chair.

"Be gone." Gandalf said. Saruman gave a cry and lunged towards Gandalf but he was thrown back as Gandalf hit him on the head, causing Saruman, the one at Isenguard, to fall backwards. In doing so, releasing his hold on Theoden. As the real Theoden started to fall forward, Eowyn rushed to his side and held him up. With Saruman's evil magic gone, he slowly regained his youth and returned to his normal appearance.

"I know your face." Theoden said looking at his niece. "Eowyn, Eowyn." She smiled at her uncle. Gandalf took a few steps backwards.

"Gandalf?" Theoden asked in disbelief.

"Breath the free air again, my friend." Gandalf said. Theoden stood up from his chair with the help of Eowyn.

"Dark I've been my dreams of late." He said looking down at his hands.

"Your fingers would remember their own strength better, if they grasped your sword." Gandalf said. The first guard brought up Theoden's sword and watched with an eager eye as Theoden touched the handle and slowly unsheathed it. Grima tried to get away from Gimli's grasp but failed. Zefron smiled at the powerful wizard's work but his smile diminished as he saw the look Theoden was giving Grima.

"Relieve my halls from his sight." Theoden said motioning to his guards. Gimli was more than happy to hand over Wormtongue to the two guards. Everyone followed Grima out of the halls and even more did when he was thrown down the stairs. When he reached the bottom he cried out in pain, but when he saw Theoden walking towards him with his sword at his side he quickly started to crawl backwards down the stairs to try and get away.

"I've only ever served you my lord." Grima said still crawling. Theoden continued to step down the stairs towards Grima.

"Your leach craft, would have had me crawling on all fours like a beast." Theoden said with much hatred in his voice.

"Send me not from your sight." Grima said as Theoden's form loomed over him. Theoden paid no heed to his begging as he raised his sword to end Grima's life when Aragorn interfered.

"No my lord!" he called as he caught a hold of Theoden's hands. "No my lord. Let him go. Enough blood has been spilt on his account." Theoden looked at Aragorn then back at Grima and he lowered his sword slightly. Grima took that chance to jump up and run towards the barn while pushing the crowd out of his way.

"Get out of my way!" he cried trying to get to the barn.

"Hail Theoden, King!" called Aragorn. Everyone quickly bowed before the king of Rohan. Theoden looked over to Aragorn who slowly got to his knees too.

"Where is Théodred?" asked Theoden turning around to face his court. "Where is my son?"

**Later after ****Théodred's** **funeral…**

"They had no warning. They were unarmed. Now the wild men are running through the West Fold burning as they go. Every Rick, cot and tree." Eowyn stated tending to two small children whom Theoden and Gandalf had just brought in from outside, they had just brought them quite bad news about one of the sections of the kingdom.

"Where is mama?" the little girl asked. Eowyn put a blanket around her shoulders and shushed her. Naurrîn looked at the little girl with a sad expression on her face.

"This is but a taste of the terror Saruman will unleash. All the more potent now for he is driven out of fear out of Sauron." Gandalf stated from his spot beside Theoden's throne. Theoden looked at the hand Gandalf had placed on the arm of his chair. "Go out and meet him head on. Draw him away from your woman and children. You must fight!"

"What's wrong with women fighting?" Naurrîn whispered to Zefron who was standing beside her as they watched the scene in front of them. Zefron let out a small laugh and tried to cover it up with a fake cough.

"You have two thousand good men riding north as we speak." Aragorn stated taking the pipe out of his mouth. "Eomer is loyal to you. His men will return fight for their king…"

"They will be three thousand leagues from here by now!" interrupted Theoden getting up from his throne. "Eomer can not help us." Gandalf got up and started to follow Theoden.

"I know what it is you want from me! But I will not bring further death to my people. I will not risk open war." Theoden stated cutting Gandalf short.

"Open war is upon you. Whether you would risk it or not." Aragorn stated taking the pipe out of his mouth again.

"When last I looked, Theoden not Aragorn was king of Rohan." Theoden stated turning to the Ranger.

"Then what is the kings decision?" asked Gandalf. Theoden turned to him.

"We must make for Helm's Deep." The king said. Naurrîn gave an exasperated cry of defeat and went storming towards the room Eowyn said she could stay in.

"Please forgive her King Theoden. She is just over tired from our journey." Zefron said. Theoden nodded and turned to the black robed elf.

"Why do you hide yourself from others?" asked Theoden. "Are you a spy for the enemy?" Zefron's eyes started to get a red tinge to them again.

"I would never serve evil if I could will it." Zefron replied before walking out of the room and after Naurrîn.

**Naurrîn's room…**

By the time Zefron arrived at Naurrîn's room she had already changed into one of Eowyn's travelling dresses. It was simple, nothing at all like the dresses made by an elf. It was dark blue and quite formfitting.

"I still can not believe Aragorn made Theoden let that disgusting evil creature of Saruman get away!" Naurrîn stated putting her daggers back onto her belt. "He tried to kill me for Eru's sake! And to top off the worst day ever, we are going to Helm's Deep!"

"'Tis not our place to judge others Naurrîn. Although I too would have had him dead…" started Zefron as he was strapping his quiver of arrows onto his back which he had grabbed on his way there, when he suddenly stopped and his eyes began to get a red tinge to them.

"Zef?" Naurrîn started walking over to her elven friend. Zefron came out of his trance and growled low in his throat.

"He must not make it to Isenguard alive." Zefron quietly stated grabbing his daggers and staff before running to the great hall where the others had just arrived.

"Zef! Where ever you are going I am coming." Naurrîn said, nearly tripping over the hem of her own dress while she was slipping on her boots.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" Aragorn asked the two elves as they came over. Gandalf and Theoden also came over.

"I must make haste and depart for Isenguard." Zefron said even though he knew it would make Aragorn and the others find him even untrustworthy.

"Why must you do that?" asked Legolas looking at him oddly.

"If I take the time to answer your insignificant questions the lives of many men and elves will be forfeit!" Zefron yelled at the prince of Mirkwood before running out of the palace. "And you are to stay here Naurrîn!" the young elleth cried out in exasperation again before storming away while muttering to herself.

"Never lets me do anything! Nothing at all! Just sit back and let the wizard to it!" Aragorn started to go after Zefron but Gandalf stopped him.

"Leave him be Aragorn. He has a good intention for going there." Gandalf said causing a very confused look from Aragorn to go his way.

"Tell the people of Edoras to make ready to depart for Helm's Deep." Theoden ordered his head guard, which the others had found out his Hama. Eowyn left the room to see if she could find Naurrîn and see how she was.

"Why? Why must wizards always take matters into their own hands?" Eowyn heard Naurrîn talking to herself outside. She was watching Zefron's quickly disappearing form as he followed Grima's tracks.

"Are you alright Lady Naurrîn?" Eowyn asked walking up beside the elleth. Naurrîn tapped her foot and crossed her arms angrily as Zefron disappeared from even her elven sight.

"Yes I do believe I am fine. Save for the fact that everyone has either abandoned me or thinks that I am a nuisance!" Naurrîn replied pacing now. "Templa and Zef left to go do something that has to do with Zef's bloody vision, the men think I am weak and to top it all off I was nearly killed by a man Aragorn set free!"

"You should calm down milady." Eowyn said putting a reassuring hand on Naurrîn's shoulder. Naurrîn calmed down a bit.

"You are right. I must go and hit something." Naurrîn walked off with her fists clenched. Eowyn sighed and went into the palace to pack up.

**On the way to Isenguard…**

Zefron jumped off of Templa and searched the ground for any sign on Grima.

"Grima was here, not ten minutes ago. We are gaining on him Templa." Zefron said standing up when a dagger was thrown out of nowhere and hit him in the shoulder sending him falling back, with none of his elven grace retained. Templa crouched down low and let out a shrill neigh that sounded almost like a Nazgul screaming. Zefron stood up slowly and winced as he took out the dagger and threw it back at the sender.

"You can not kill me Grima. You knew of that." Zefron stated walking over to Grima's fallen form.

"You lie young wizard. Saruman knows your secret and so do I." Grima said backing up slowly from the hooded wizard as he drew closer.

"You will not live long enough to tell a soul Grima. For I have seen what you are going to tell Saruman and because of that your life will end this hour." Zefron said taking out a long dagger with a blue handle and slitting Grima's throat without another thought.

"Come Templa, Naurrîn will have a fit if we are missed any longer." Zefron said wiping his dagger clean on his robe. Templa nodded her great black head. Zefron was about to get into Templa's saddle when he felt a searing pain in his left shoulder. He stepped back and hissed in pain.

"It will not heal Templa. He poisoned it." Zefron said in a painic. He reached into his pack with his good arm and taking out a small pouch of healing herbs. But before he could even open it up, he passed out as the poison spread throughout his entire body.

**On the way to Helm's Deep: Day 1…**

Aragorn looked up ahead at Naurrîn and Eowyn who seemed to become fast friends within the day that they had known each other.

"Do you know where Zefron is?" Legolas asked his ranger friend. Aragorn shook his head.

"I am not sure, Gandalf said to trust him but I have little faith in him. I do not think he will return and fight for the side of men." Aragorn said then getting hit in the back of the head by something. He turned around to see Naurrîn walking over with only one shoe on.

"You should not doubt those who you do not know much about Aragorn." She said bending down and picking up her other shoe, which she had thrown at Aragorn when she had heard him say that about Zefron. Aragorn wondered how she had gotten behind him within a few seconds.

"Why in the name of the Valar did you do that Lady Naurrîn?" asked Eowyn looking at the elleth in shock.

"I felt like it and if Zefron is not here to defend himself then it is up to I to do it for him." Naurrîn replied putting her shoe back on while still walking.

"Where is Lord Zefron?" Naurrîn looked her straight in the eye.

"I am not sure but I know Zef will come back. Zef always does this, leaves me alone to paddle my own boat or ride my own horse while Zef goes and saves someone or something from a vision **he **had." Naurrîn said emphasizing on he for a reason Eowyn did not know.

"I am sure he shall return soon Naurrîn but it will be dark soon and we will have to make camp for the night." Eowyn said glancing at the setting sun. That was the last straw for Naurrîn.

"That is it! I am going after Zef whether Aragorn and Legolas like it or not. May I borrow your horse Eowyn?" Naurrîn asked tightening her belt strap and the sword sheath on her back.

"Yes, you may milady and please do be careful." Eowyn replied handing the young elleth the reigns to her horse.

"I shall try to Eowyn and if Aragorn, Legolas or Gimli ask where I have gone tell them I am riding up ahead more. Farewell mellon-nîn." (My friend) Naurrîn said before spurring the horse into a gallop and heading to where she thought Zefron was.

"Zef and Templa are so dead when I find them." Naurrîn stated riding swiftly into the on coming darkness. Eowyn watched the determined elleth with a small smile on her face.

"We must make camp here for the night!" Theoden called out to his people. Suddenly off in the distance Legolas heard Naurrîn scream and a horse's shrill neigh. He quickly ran over a small hill and used his keen eyes to search for her but all he found was a horse running back without a rider. Although something flying in the sky far off in the distance caught his eyes, it was a large, black creature and from what he could tell… it was holding something in its arms.

Yeh for me! I updated faster than normal! Happy now? You'd best be, well please review and another update shall be sent your way!


	5. Chapter5

I think I'm going to start responding to reviewers so here it goes…

DarkAngelPearl: Friday has come and gone my friend… and you still haven't updated! And yes, a strange creature captures you, Zefron is slowly dying, wow! I'm such a mean writer! Thank you for your review and here's your new chapter! 

Legolas's Girl 9: Thank you for your support!

Jousting Elf with a Sabre: evil cliffies I know, but I likes them! But (sniff, sniff) you don't have to call me an evil writer… well actually you can because I am one! MWAHAHAHA! Thank you for your review!

Okay everyone, here's your new chappie!

Chapter 5 

Legolas tried to see what it was that had Naurrîn but it was too far away. The horse she had been on galloped over to the elf with its brown eyes large with fear. Legolas stroked her nose and spoke elvish to her as he led her over to the campground.

"Legolas! Where have you been?" asked Aragorn running over to his elven friend with a very annoyed dwarf at his heels.

"I do believe Naurrîn has gone missing. Something has taken her as she went off to search for Zefron. I heard them talking about…" Legolas replied when Eowyn came running over from a newly started fire with a worried look upon her face as she cut in.

"Yes, she said something about going to find Zef. But Naurrîn was taken? By whom?" she asked taking her horses reigns from the elf. "We must go out and find her!"

"There is nothing we can do for her now. What if it was a Nazgûl who took her?" Gimli stated. "As we have witnessed before, the elf can take care of herself. We should not doubt her Aragorn, the lass is almost as strong as any warrior I have ever seen."

"What is wrong Lord Aragorn?" Theoden asked walking over to the group.

"Naurrîn has been taken." Eowyn said looking into her uncle's eyes. "We must go out and search for her…" Legolas cut her off.

"If she is in the hands of the enemy we can not help her milady. We shall wait until first light and if she has not returned by then we will go out and look for her while the rest of you make for Helm's Deep." Eowyn sighed and went back to her own camp as did the others go to their own.

**Meanwhile…**

Almost right after Naurrîn had gotten over a fairly large hill had she been attacked and taken off of Eowyn's horse.

"Let me go you beast!" Naurrîn cried struggling against the creature's grasp. A small growl was the response to her protest, although it was one of those nice growls not a mean growl. Naurrîn laughed.

"You are a stubborn creature. Where are you taking me?" there was no answer to her question as the two continued to fly off towards Isenguard.

It was around midnight by the time Naurrîn finally arrived to where Zefron lay only because she and her guild got lost on their way there. As soon as she her feet touched the ground, she ran over to the dim outline of Zefron's form.

"Zef? Zef wake up. I am dreadfully sorry I did not come sooner." Naurrîn said kneeling down beside Zefron. She shook his shoulder to see if she could wake him up. Zefron groaned and rolled over while clutching his left shoulder.

"I knew you would not obey my orders." Zefron said so quietly that Naurrîn was surprised that even her elven ears heard it.

"What happened…?" started Naurrîn when she saw Grima Wormtongue's outline. "He is very lucky to be dead because if I had gotten a hold of him he would be…"

"Naurrîn," groaned Zefron knowing that she was going to start ranting about something and leave him dying.

"Terribly sorry Zef. Which herb is it?" Naurrîn asked as Templa nudged the small bag over to her. "Zef? Zef you are not allowed to go to sleep! I do not know what to do! I never paid attention in my healing classes!"

"Why does this not surprise me?" Zefron muttered as he closed his eyes. Naurrîn slapped her hand across his face.

"As I have told you before, you are not allowed to drift off. Now tell me what to do." Naurrîn ordered. Zefron turned his deep blue eyes towards her.

"You are very stubborn Naurrîn and you use this one." He said pointing to a blue plant in Naurrîn's hand. "Just place it upon my wound and I shall do the rest." Naurrîn did as she was told; she placed the strange plant on Zefron's shoulder and then backed away as Zefron began to heal the wound as best as he could.

"Are you alright now Zef?" Naurrîn asked walking over and helping Zefron sit up.

"No, I not skilled in magic enough to heal a wound with poison in it. Help me bandage this up." Zefron replied. Naurrîn ripped the bottom of her cloak and started to bind his shoulder with it.

"Do not even think of doing this yourself Zef." Naurrîn stated as Zefron tried to brush her hand away. "You are much to stubborn for your own good when it comes to accepting help. There we are." Naurrîn finished tying up the cloth and stood up.

"I thank you Naurrîn and you are correct. I am quite stubborn sometimes." Zefron replied taking his staff in his right hand.

"So that is where the light is coming from." Naurrîn said pointing to Zefron's staff where the black ball was glowing slightly, giving off a bit of light. Zefron looked at it, obviously surprised.

"How odd…" Zefron muttered looking his staff over carefully.

"Why did you have to kill him before he reached Isenguard Zef?" Naurrîn asked petting Templa's black, velvet nose as she nodded over towards Grima's body.

"A vision that was to come true." Zefron replied looking towards the horizon where surprisingly, the sun was starting to rise.

"We have been out all night Zef!" Naurrîn stated. "Eowyn is going to be very worried about me." Zefron nodded and hopped up onto his horse's saddle with a single motion and held his hand out to Naurrîn for her to get on. She shot the body one last deadly glare before hopping up onto Templa's back too.

**Back at the camp: Day 2…**

Eowyn woke up just as the sun was rising. She quickly got dressed in a plain brown dress with a tight blue shirt underneath before she ran out of her tent.

"Uncle! Good morning my lords, Naurrîn has not returned yet has she?" Eowyn asked running over to Theoden who had been talking silently with Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli and a few of his soldiers.

"I am afraid not Eowyn." Theoden replied turning to his niece. Eowyn's face fell and she turned around to go and pack up again.

"We should go out and look for Naurrîn." Aragorn said watching everyone get up and start packing.

"As I have said before, the lass will be fine!" Gimli stated leaning on his double-headed axe. Legolas looked at the dwarf with an amused look.

"Although I have no doubt in Naurrîn's strength, I do have doubt with her in the clutches of Saruman or a Nazgûl, Gimli." Legolas said holding his bow to his chest. Suddenly a white mist started to form around the group.

"I do believe that Gimli is right Legolas. I can take care of myself thank you very much and much to your disappointment Aragorn, Zefron is still on our side and we shall be…" stated a double of Naurrîn before she disappeared again.

"What was that?" Hama asked looking at where Naurrîn's double had stood in horror.

"Zefron is a wizard, as I have told you before, and he can do many things with his magic. That trick was one of his many." Aragorn established before going over to help a few villagers pack up.

**A few hours away, flying…**

"Zef," whined Naurrîn from her spot behind the young wizard. "Are we there yet?" both Zefron and Templa rolled their eyes at the elleth. It was nearly the thousandth time that she had asked that fateful and annoying question.

"No Naurrîn, we shall be there within the hour though." Zefron replied wincing in pain as he tried to move his left arm. He tried to hide it but as usual Naurrîn saw it.

"You are still hurt! I thought you said that you could heal it almost completely!" she stated nearly yelling it.

"I lied," Zefron simply said. Naurrîn cried out in exasperation.

"You never tell me anything! Sometimes I believe that my only friends are Templa and Eowyn!" Naurrîn stated throwing her hands up in the air and nearly falling off of Templa in the process. Zefron gave a small grunt as Naurrîn quickly, and tightly, wrapping her small arms around his middle in order not to plunge to the ground and her death.

"Naurrîn, would you mind letting your grip looser?" Zefron managed to say. "You are depriving me of air."

"Serves you right, wizard." Naurrîn stated letting go a bit. A few seconds went by before she said anything again although both Zefron and Templa wished she hadn't.

"Are we there yet?"

**On the way to Helm's Deep, a few hours later…**

Aragorn and the others decided not to go after what Naurrîn's double had said to them, much to the distress of Eowyn of course. Although she did manage to keep herself entertained by listening to many of Gimli's stories and what not.

"My, my Gimli. You are quite the tale teller." Gimli blushed a tad at that statement.

"Why thank you lassie," Gimli said before starting on another. Aragorn rode along side Theoden and Legolas was somewhere up ahead.

"Gimli is doing a fine job distracting Eowyn from her worries." Theoden stated watching his niece lead Gimli and a horse along. Aragorn nodded and was about to say something in return when a lot of screams sounded from behind them.

"Nazgúl!" most of the villagers cried as they started running forward. Many soldiers rode over to their king and got their bows ready to shoot. Legolas had also somehow gotten over to them too and was ready for the first sign of the creature.

"Now what type of greeting is this? I thought everyone would be quite happy to see us again!" Naurrîn called as Templa landed and folded her great black wings beside her. Eowyn rushed over to her friend and embraced her.

"I thought you were dead milady!" she said pulling away from the unique elleth in front of her.

"I do not wish to die just yet Eowyn." Naurrîn said with a twinkle in her eye. Theoden motioned for the soldiers to aim their arrows for Templa and Zefron and nearly had them fire too when Aragorn stopped him.

"We still do not know what he was doing in Isenguard." Aragorn said.

"I was doing what I had to do my lords. Otherwise many would have perished at a later date." Zefron replied hopping off of Templa, favoring his left arm and again receiving a deadly glare from Naurrîn.

"How do you know of this?" Theoden demanded as he motioned for his soldiers to get the villagers moving again. Zefron stiffened and shifted uncomfortably from where he was standing.

"I have visions of the future and one of them was of much death that could be prevented by going to Isenguard." He said after a few seconds. Theoden took it as a reasonable answer and did not pester Zefron about his visions or Templa anymore as he continued along the path to Helm's Deep.

"Are you injured Zefron?" Legolas asked as Zefron lead Templa towards them, while holding his left arm close to him. He was about to reply when Naurrîn cut in.

"Yes he is Legolas, and do not give me that look Zefron! I will not have you lie again." Eowyn bit back a laugh as she went back to the group.

"I am fine now Legolas. There is no reason for you to look at it." Zefron stated hopping up onto Templa again and riding off.

"He is getting more and more stubborn with each passing day my friend." Aragorn said watching Zefron and Naurrîn argue about something or other. Legolas nodded and started running up ahead again.

"If you start asking 'are we there yet?' again I swear I will teleport you to Mordor!" yelled Zefron as Naurrîn started saying the evil sentence again. Naurrîn smiled innocently.

"What? I was going to do nothing of the sort." She said. The three started laughing.

"Why do you not sing something for us Naurrîn. I am sure the villagers would love to hear an elves voice in these dark times." Eowyn suggested.

"I do not know…" replied Naurrîn. Zefron elbowed her in the stomach as best as he could as he could with his bad arm, as he jumped down from Templa's back. "Fine but if I do then I am aloud to ask you 'are we there yet?' whenever I please." Zefron rubbed his temples and nodded his hooded head. Naurrîn cleared her throat and took a deep breath.

"I will warn you that I am not the best singer in all of Lothloríen so bare with me."

"Oh get on with it already!" Zefron ordered. Again Naurrîn cleared her throat and took a few deep breaths.

"_Merenye na sinte cari i Menel tehta_

_itie ta yeva koirenya_

_ar aa' callto cale_

_farea ten ara hilya_

_Enny ama ana Menel_

_Na i more ea lurea_

_Huye ita elena_

_Lan Vilverin lau Telumehtar." _Zefron joined her for the Westron translations from the song in Quenya.

"_I wonder if the stars shine_

_The life that is to be mine_

_And would they let their light shine_

_Enough for me to follow_

_I look up to the Heavens_

_The night is clouded over_

_No spark of constellation_

_No Vela no Orion…_"

The site I got the song from is:  and it's called Anywhere is. Just to let you know that I didn't make it up. As if! Well here's your update and expect another real soon!


	6. Chapter6

**Chapter 6**

"You both sing wonderfully," Eowyn said with a small laugh. "But then again, you are elves." Naurrîn gave a wicked smiled to Zefron.

"Are we there yet?" Zefron groaned and rubbed his temples with his good arm.

"What have I gotten myself into?" Templa nickered and nodded her majestic black head up and down making Eowyn laugh again.

"'Tis as if she can understand us…" Eowyn said to no one as she stroked Templa's neck. Naurrîn and Zefron exchanged weary glances.

"Umm… she can Eowyn." Zefron stated walking a bit faster and taking Templa with him. Eowyn put a hand on his right shoulder and stopped him.

"She can what?"

"She can understand Common, Western and certain types of elvish." Naurrîn replied for Zefron. Eowyn looked a bit skeptical but nodded when she saw the look Templa was giving her.

"Can she talk back?" Eowyn asked starting to pet Templa's neck again. Zefron shook his head and tried to move his left arm, but a shooting pain quickly stopped him.

"She never learned how to do so." Zefron replied biting his tongue to keep from cursing. Naurrîn looked at him with a delicate eyebrow raised.

"And you did learn Zef. Please enlighten us on why you do not use that knowledge to say that your shoulder is paining you?" Naurrîn asked. Zefron looked straight ahead and didn't say anything.

Templa nudged his right shoulder quite hard, which caused a chain reaction. Him to bumping into Eowyn with his left shoulder, his cursing and falling to the ground and Naurrîn saying: "Did I not tell you so? If you had said something this would have never happened my friend."

"Avo Bedo." (Don't speak) hissed Zefron standing up again.

"Naegrear," (That hurts) stated Naurrîn pretending to look hurt.

"Dol lin lost Naurrîn, coth nîn." (Your head is empty, my enemy) Zefron snapped back. Eowyn looked at the two bickering elves with much interest even though she didn't understand a word that they were saying. They had also brought much attention to themselves from the curious villagers who had just seen the two go from singing together to fighting at each other's throats.

"Pen um." (Evil one) stated Naurrîn throwing her hands up in defeat and walking away. Zefron looked smug, as he knew that Naurrîn would be back any second and act as if nothing had happened.

"What were you two talking about?" Eowyn asked looking very interesting. Zefron laughed a bit.

"We were insulting each other in Sindarin." Zefron replied looking a touch sheepish. Suddenly he felt something being thrown at the back of his head. He turned around to see Naurrîn walking over with only one shoe on.

"You selfish, arrogant, ignorant… prince!" Naurrîn stated hobbling over to them. Eowyn chuckled at the scene in front of her having seen it before when she threw her shoe at the future king of Gondor.

"You are a prince Zefron?" Eowyn asked clearly surprised to hear that in Naurrîn's sentence. Zefron nodded silently. He bent down and picked up Naurrîn's shoe and handed it to Templa, who then grabbed it in her mouth and started running away with it.

"Now see here Templa! Give me back my shoe or I shall have to use force!" Naurrîn yelled after the pure black mare. "I shall deal with you later wizard. Templa! Get back here you oversized warg!" many of the villagers looked at her strangely as she ran past them trying to get to a horse who had a shoe in it's mouth. Eowyn looked at Zefron surprised yet again.

"You are a wizard?" she asked. Zefron rolled his eyes and turned towards her.

"How else do you believe I sent a double of Naurrîn to speak with your uncle?" replied Zefron. "Although I may not be the most powerful wizard in all of Middle Earth but I am nothing less than a conjurer at that." Eowyn nodded knowingly and continued to walk along in silence.

It was dark quite soon after that and everyone began to set up camps. Zefron took out his whistle and blew into it to call Templa. She came trotting over within a few minutes with a soaking wet Naurrîn trailing her.

"What happened to you?" Zefron asked trying not to laugh. Naurrîn shot him a deadly glare.

"Your cursed horse pushed me into a lake and then threw my shoe in after me." Templa snorted and nodded her head. The edges of Zefron's mouth twitched as he tried not to laugh again.

"What happened to you milady?" Legolas asked walking over to them.

"Do not ask," was her reply before she stormed away to find Eowyn and some dry clothes. Legolas looked at Zefron for an answer.

"She fell into the lake while she was chasing Templa who had her boot." Zefron explained before taking Templa's reigns and walking away to set up his own camp.

"What…?" started Eowyn when she saw Naurrîn walking over to her.

"Ask and I shall hurt you," Naurrîn interrupted. "Do you happen to have a spare dress I could borrow while this one dries?"

"Yes, but only if you tell me what happened." Eowyn replied walking into her tent and starting to rummage around for a spare dress for the unfortunate elleth.

"Templa pushed me into the lake and also threw my boot in so I had a little swim today." Naurrîn replied wringing out her long, dark hair. Eowyn walked out of her tent with a dark green dress with a blue shirt for underneath in her arms.

"Here you are, and please do not go and get these wet too." Eowyn stated handing the clothes to Naurrîn. The elleth made a face at Eowyn.

"I am not making any promises with Zef and Templa out there Eowyn. But I thank you for your hospitality. Good night," Naurrîn said taking the things out of Eowyn's arms and starting to walk away. Eowyn shook her head and went back to preparing something to eat.

**On the way to Helm's Deep: Day three… **

"Naurrîn? Naurrîn wake up, we leave at sun up." Zefron whispered shaking the young elleth, trying to get her up somehow.

"Go away you annoying wizard." Naurrîn muttered rolling over in her bedroll.

"Would you like to get wet again? Because it can be arranged." Zefron stated. Naurrîn sat up quickly and nearly slapped Zefron, but luckily he moved out of the way quickly enough.

"You would not dare," she said.

"Now that you are awake you shall never know." Zefron said with a cheeky smile as he started walking away.

"Wait Zef, how is your shoulder today, and no lies." Naurrîn asked getting out of her bedroll and starting to pack up everything she had.

"Not much better," admitted Zefron. "I can barely move it now without it hurting." Naurrîn grabbed a long piece of cloth and motioned for Zefron go come over.

"Here you are, this is so you are not be forced to hold it all of the time." Naurrîn tied the cloth to go as a sling for his left arm. Zefron rolled his eyes but didn't say anything.

"Are you two coming or not?" Aragorn asked walking over to the two young elves.

"But of course Aragorn. I would not miss out on nearly killing myself for the world." Zefron muttered walking past the future king of Gondor, who hadn't heard it clearly. But Naurrîn had and was very confused.

"Zef! Zef, what in the name of the Valar do you mean?" Naurrîn called picking up her things and the hem to her skirt before running after the black-cloaked wizard. Zefron didn't stop or even turn around as he heard her running towards him.

"What are you talking about milady?" Eowyn asked catching up with her elven friend. Naurrîn gave up on Zefron and turned to face Eowyn.

"I am talking about how Zef never tells me anything and not to mention is not listening to me again!" Naurrîn said throwing her things down on the ground and walking away, only to stop and grab her things from the ground before continuing.

"You tell me that oh so very often milady." Eowyn sighed and began walking towards Helm's Deep once more. Naurrîn was very angry and stayed clear of Zefron for the day while she tried to calm down by either hitting Aragorn, Legolas or Gimli and blaming it on Zefron, either that or by hitting random things.

Night fell to slowly for Naurrîn's taste as she watched all of the pretty colours of the sunset from atop quite a large hill. Away from the villagers as she started to grow annoyed at them.

"May I join you?" asked a voice form behind her. Naurrîn leapt up, whipped her daggers out and held them at the ready only to face a double of Zefron with his hood down and a cloud of mist. She smiled and nodded then sat down again.

"Of course Zefron, what other answer to that question would there be?" she replied before staring back out towards the setting sun. Zefron's double walked over and sat down next to her and put his arm around her shoulder.

"I apologize for the actions of Zefra and myself." Zefron said. Naurrîn smiled and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Apologies accepted my prince." She said quietly as she looked up into his deep blue eyes and he into her hazel/aqua ones.

"Am I interrupting something?" asked Zefra's double appearing in front of them. Naurrîn and Zefron quickly pulled away from each other and blushed.

"N-nothing at all Zef," Naurrîn said trying to stop her cheeks from burning red. Zefra laughed.

"Nothing at all? Are you sure there is something I should know?" Zefra questioned raising an eyebrow. Both Zefron's double and Naurrîn shifted uncomfortably and avoided each other's gaze. "Wait a moment… I know the answer to that question and I do not want to be involved so I shall go, and so should you Zef." And with a small burst of white mist, Zefra was gone as quick as she came. Naurrîn watched as Zefron disappeared the same way his sister had.

"Why are you all alone up here Naurrîn?" Aragorn asked walking up behind her. Naurrîn jumped and whipped her daggers out and around again. Aragorn jumped back as he knew that Naurrîn would have had his head if she had a chance.

"Sorry Aragorn, I failed to hear you come up." Naurrîn put her daggers away and received an odd look from Aragorn that said, 'You failed to hear me?'.

"What are you two doing?" Eowyn asked walking over with Zefron by her side, favoring his left arm still even though it was now in a makeshift sling.

"Yes, what were you doing?" Zefron said looking smug.

"May you die a slow and horrible death." Naurrîn hissed looking at her friend with a death glare. Aragorn and Eowyn looked at her with strange looks on their faces.

"Did I ruin a moment?" Zefron asked tilting his head to the side in question. Naurrîn opened and closed her mouth, searching for an answer.

"You are impossible!" she yelled before storming away with the tips of her pointed ears a bright red colour.

"Indeed you are Lord Zefron," Eowyn stated running after her elven friend. Aragorn looked at Zefron with a puzzled look upon his face.

"I would not ask her if I were you Aragorn, she can hold quite a grudge and likes to threaten any race to get what she wants." Zefron said, as Aragorn was about to say something.

"Has she done so to you?" Aragorn asked. Zefron nodded his hooded head.

"Sometimes she can be even more stubborn than I." He said watching Naurrîn in amusement as she took her anger out on a sack of clothes. Aragorn followed his gaze and saw it too, with Eowyn now trying to get Naurrîn to calm down.

"Is that even possible may I ask?" Aragorn questioned turning to the elven wizard for an answer. Zefron sighed.

"According to Naurrîn there is no other more than I but I do believe that my –umm- sister had been." Zefron replied wincing as he accidentally moved his shoulder again. "Well I should go and get a bit of rest, I bid you farewell milord."

Aragorn nodded in acknowledgement as he watched the young elf walk over to his horse than to his tent.

"What a strange elf Zefron is milord." Eowyn said walking up behind him. "Though he is quite mysterious."

"He has been quite the asset throughout all our journey, although I must agree with him being strange." Aragorn said. "And somewhat untrustworthy…"

**On the way to Helm's Deep: Day Four…**

Naurrîn groaned and rolled over as something nudged her in the shoulder.

"Leave me be," she muttered batting her hand at whoever it was. A soft nicker was the response; Naurrîn laughed and blinked a few times before looking up at the great black horse above her.

"Templa, I thought I told you and your master not to wake me up this late… late!" Naurrîn cried jumping up and looking at her surrounding in horror. Everyone had left without her!

"Oh Valar! For Eru's sake Templa why did you not wake me sooner!" Naurrîn cursed as she quickly packed her things up into her small pack. Templa bent down a bit to help the elleth on.

"I am going to kill Zef for not waking me! That arrogant, self-centered…" Naurrîn continued to rant for the next few hours until she finally caught up to the Rohirrim in the back.

"What are you doing on the wizards horse milady?" Frieda asked as Naurrîn pulled Templa up beside her and her brother.

"'Tis Zef's entire fault let me tell you, oh when I get my hands on that wizard…" Naurrîn said wringing Templa's reigns at emphasize her point. Frieda and her brother looked at her very oddly as Naurrîn pushed Templa into a gallop and tried to get near the front to unleash her wrath upon her elven friend.

"Naurrîn! What a pleasant surprise to see you mellon-nîn." Zefron stated as if she had been there all morning.

"Why did you not wake me… Zef? Zef are you listening to me?" Naurrîn questioned jumping off Templa and walking over to Zefron, who had suddenly just stopped. "What a perfect time to get a vision. Go ahead, escape my wrath for now."

"Oh Valar!" cursed Zefron falling to the ground as he came out of his vision. Naurrîn, who had started walking away before, ran over to the fallen wizard.

"Zef, what is the matter? What did you see…?" Naurrîn's worry was cut short by a loud growl and a battle cry up ahead a bit.

"You do not want to know," Zefron replied quietly before getting up.

"What is it? What do you see?" Theoden asked riding up towards a small hill.

"Wargs! We're under attack!" Aragorn yelled as he ran down the hill from where the noise had come from.

"That is what," Zefron simply stated.

"Wargs!" screamed many of the women of Rohan. Naurrîn and Zefron covered their sensitive, pointed ears from the many high-pitched shrieks.

"You must lead the people to Helm's Deep." Theoden said to his niece.

"I can fight…" protested Eowyn.

"No, you must do this, for me." Theoden stated. "All riders to the head of the column!" As he rode up the hill a bit.

"I am fighting too!" Naurrîn called as Zefron hopped onto Templa.

"You are absolutely doing no such thing Naurrîn." Zefron said firmly. "I have seen the future of this battle with you in it, and let me just say that there was much death and I do not want to face the wrath of him if you die."

"I do not care! I am fighting and that is that!" Naurrîn argued.

"I am sorry for having it come to this my friend. But I shall see you in Helm's Deep."

"Wha-?" Naurrîn started to say when Zefron hit her in the back of the head and knocked her unconscious.

"I am terrible sorry, but you would have followed me otherwise." Zefron stated simply. He called Eowyn over and told her that Naurrîn had fallen and knocked her head on a rock.

"I will take her to Helm's Deep, put her onto my horse milord." Eowyn said. Zefron quickly did so and nodded his thanks to her before swinging onto Templa, very carefully though, and heading off into battle, bent on revenge.

DarkAngelPearl- Yes I know I should have, but then he would have sent you to Mordor. And if you had said 'Are we there yet?' once more before the song… you will never find out. (Cue evil laughter) 

Jousting Elf with a Sabre- I feel SO SPECIAL now! I'm SO glad you liked it! And I'm glad I'm only an evil one not an Evil evil one. Hope this chapter was to your satisfaction!

Legolas's Girl 9: Yes Zefron is an elf and don't worry, we all have blond moments… or days too.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Zefron shuddered at the horrid sight before him, dozens of wargs and their riders. When he had been younger and under the teaching of Saruman, he would make the twins kill a certain amount of wargs for practice and once they had nearly killed Zefra.

"These things will not live beyond this day." Zefron stated, joining in the lines with the others as they rode towards them. Zefron took out his bow, knotted an arrow even though he was still injured he shot a magic arrow at a warg.

"Go kill all the fell beasts you please Templa, but do not reveal your secret, that is for a later time." Zefron whispered to his horse. Templa nodded her great black head in agreement before Zefron jumped off and landed semi-gracefully onto the ground below, where as Templa leapt into action with kicking and hitting wargs and orcs with her wings and her hooves. A riderless warg quickly took interest in Zefron and quickly charged him.

"Zefron! Look out!" Aragorn called to him. Zefron rolled his eyes and crouched down low as he waited for the warg to leap. Once it did, Zefron held out his hand and yelled out a spell onto it.

"Tinechor kalina!" (Shield of light) this blinded the warg just long enough for Zefron to run one of his daggers through its heart. He bit his bottom lip to keep from crying out in pain from his wounded shoulder as he was knocked to the ground by the usage of too magic as it made him weaker than he already was. Zefron looked around at all of the chaos on the field as Gimli was trapped under a dead warg, Aragorn was fighting along with everyone else and Legolas was off shooting wargs and orcs with his arrows.

_I should help them._ Zefron thought getting up slowly, only to get pushed to the ground again by a warg's paw.

"You ain't getting away that easily wizard." The orc hissed in the Black Tongue, as it jumped down from the warg and knelt down beside him. "Saruman said he wanted us to bring you back to him alive." Zefron winced as he heard that foul language he had been forced to learn. Legolas saw that the young elven wizard was in trouble and quickly started riding over to where he was pinned down, but what troubled him the greatest was when Zefron replied back to the orc in the Black Tongue too.

"You will never take me alive," Zefron wheezed out, as the warg stepped harder onto his back. Legolas stopped the horse dead in it's tracks as Zefron yelled out a spell in Black Speech and lightning came out of his staff and hit both the warg and the orc, killing them both. Legolas jumped off of his white horse and walked over to Zefron.

"Are you alright Zefron?" Legolas asked, holding out his hand to help his fellow elf up. Zefron surprised him and took his offer up.

"I have been better," was the reply Legolas got. "Go, I will be fine." Legolas was about to say something when more cries came from the soldiers and he leapt up onto he horse with his elven grace and rode off.

"There are not enough fighters here… there is only one way, the double spell." Zefron muttered, as he dodged a flying sword. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes as he concentrated on making all living Rohirrim in the field into a double to help fight. Zefron held his staff out in front of him and opened his eyes, which were now glowing white with the magnitude of the spell.

"(Those who are human and alive on this field may you have a double to fight along side!)" Zefron yelled out, stretching his hand towards the sky as a white mist started to appear around everyone's feet as another of every human appeared.

"What is happening Lord Aragorn?" Theoden yelled over to the Ranger. Aragorn looked over to Zefron's form as he kept the spell alive.

"It is a good thing that both wizards are on our sides." Aragorn replied, stabbing another orc. The soldiers looked, many with horror in their eyes, at their fighting doubles and some even tried to kill them.

"Do not harm your doubles! They are here to help!" Legolas yelled out, seeing Zefron faultier with each blow the doubles took. The battle was going better until Zefron started getting a familiar sensation coming up.

"Of all the times I have visions, this just has to happen now!" Zefron stated, before the double spell suddenly stopped and his eyes began to glow red as a vision came to him.

_-Vision-_

_Aragorn… warg… cliff… fell off…_

_-End vision-_

Everything happened at once as Zefron was standing still. Aragorn was knocked off his horse after saving Gimli's life, he jumped onto a warg with a rider, and he and the warg were both thrown over the cliff. Zefron finally came out of his vision just after that and looked around at all the dead soldiers that he had failed to save. He found himself on his knees, on the ground as his energy was gone for awhile.

"Why does the Valar like to torment me so?" Zefron asked, glaring upwards. Sighing, he took out his whistle and blew into it to call Templa over when he suddenly remembered his vision.

"Aragorn!" he called, looking around franticly to see if his vision had come true or if he had somehow prevented it.

"Aragorn!" Legolas called out, telling Zefron that his vision had come true.

"Aragorn!" Gimli called, looking around after killing a final warg. Legolas bent down near a small cliff and a nearby orc started laughing quietly as he slowly died.

"Tell me what happened or I shall ease your passing." Gimli stated walking over to it and holding his axe over its head.

"He's, dead!" a dying orc stated, quickly calling the attention of Zefron and Legolas over to them. "Took a little tumble of the cliff."

"You lie!" Legolas stated, bending down and grabbing the creature. It laughed a bit more before it choked on its own blood and died. The elf let the orc go and was about to keep looking for Aragorn when he noticed something in it's hand… it was the Evenstar.

"Why did I not let Naurrîn come? She could have helped us," Zefron mentally kicked himself as he said those words out loud. 

"Because the lass would have gotten herself killed master elf." Gimli replied looking up at the young elf. Zefron smiled a bit and nodded before walking over to the edge of the cliff to see if it were survivable for anyone.

"My lord?" a guard asked, walking up behind Theoden and waiting for orders.

"Get the wounded on horses, the wolves of Isenguard will return, leave the dead." Theoden replied, looking away from the water below. Legolas looked at Theoden in disbelief.

"Come," was all Theoden said, putting a reassuring hand onto the elf's shoulder before walking away. Legolas looked back to the ravine as if he thought Aragorn was going to just appear out of the murky depths.

"I could have stopped this…" Zefron muttered absentmindedly, before turning around and started to walk to Templa as she trotted over. Unfortunately for him though, Legolas heard his statement and grabbed his right arm and made the younger elf face him.

"You could have saved Aragorn?" he asked. Zefron nodded, a bit frightened at the deadly glare Legolas was giving him. "Then why did you not!"

Zefron winced in pain as Legolas grabbed both of his shoulders and shook him. "I was weakened by my use of magic Legolas, I am but a black and I was getting over a vision, trying to figure out what it meant!" he shouted back.

"Are you three coming to Helm's Deep or would you rather we leave you behind?" Theoden asked the two bickering elves and dwarf, as he rode over on his horse.

"We are coming your highness," Gimli said for all of them. Theoden nodded and began riding off with the remaining Rohirrim. As soon as he was gone Gimli turned to the two elves. "It was no ones fault that Aragorn is not with us. Now let us get started for Helm's Deep because I am hungry and tired."

"Of course Gimli," Zefron mumbled, pushing Legolas's hands off of his shoulders and jumping onto Templa. "If I could have saved him, then I would have done so Legolas." Zefron rode off quickly afterwards with a grieving elf and dwarf following behind.

At Helm's Deep… It only took a few hours before the Rohirrim reached Helm's Deep, Eowyn looked at it with relief passing over her for she was quite tired from the long journey. She had been leading her horse all the way because Naurrîn was still knocked out and lying on her horse. "Thank you milady," a peasant woman said to Eowyn, before walking ahead to catch up with her family. Eowyn smiled at them when a groan interrupted her thoughts. 

"I am going to kill that wizard!" Naurrîn groaned, holding her head.

"Naurrîn! Are you all right? I heard that you fell and hit your head on a rock." Eowyn stated, helping Naurrîn into sitting position on the saddle.

"Hit my head on a rock! Zef knocked me out with -er- his accursed staff for Eru's sake!" Naurrîn shouted, nearly falling off the horse as she held her aching head. Eowyn looked at her in shock.

"What an empty headed elf!" Eowyn stated, as they started up the ramp to the keep.

"Is that not what I have been telling you the entire journey! Ai, naegrear!" (That hurts) Naurrîn groaned, getting off the horse and holding her head.

"Are you alright Naurrîn?" Eowyn asked, looking at the elleth with worry in her eyes. Naurrîn turned her aqua/hazel eyes towards her friend and shook her head no before she passed out again. Eowyn managed to catch her before she fully hit the floor and dragged her over to the wall. A young man, about sixteen or so, ran over to the two.

"Lady Eowyn, is she alright?" he asked, bending down beside the young women.

"Nay, I am afraid not, would you please help me and bring her into a room?" Eowyn asked. The boy nodded his head and carefully picked Naurrîn up in his arms before following Eowyn through the many hallways in the keep.

**A few hours later…**

Eowyn carefully dabbed a damp cloth over Naurrîn's face as she started to drift back into consciousness.

"Good afternoon Naurrîn, I trust you slept well." Eowyn said, teasingly as Naurrîn opened her eyes, which had been closed the entire time. Naurrîn groaned as she reached up to her head where Eowyn had placed a bandage to help with the healing.

"Very well thank you very much," Naurrîn replied, sitting up and putting her cloak around her.

"Make way for Theoden! Make way for the king!" the two women heard outside.

"Lord Aragorn," Eowyn whispered, making her way out the door. Naurrîn did the clasp of her cloak and quickly followed after Eowyn.

"Beware Zef, beware…" Naurrîn said through clenched teeth, she put on a fake smile and put up her hood to hide her bandage before running to meet the survivors.

"So few, so few of you have returned." Naurrîn heard Eowyn state, in front of her uncle.

"Our people are safe, we have paid for it with many lives, though the numbers would have been less of Lord Zefron had not been there to help." Theoden replied motioning to the weak elf as he got off Templa.

"Zef!" Naurrîn cried out, running over and enveloping him in a big hug. Zefron looked at her strangely as she pulled away with a big smile on her face… which quickly turned to a thin line of rage as she drew her fist back and punched Zefron in the nose, sending him onto the ground.

"That is for you knocking me out with your bloody staff!" Naurrîn yelled, that followed with a great deal of swearing and talking rapidly in Sindarin… so fast that even Legolas didn't have any clue whatsoever she was talking about. She did this before walking away in a huff. Zefron sat up and quickly healed his small injury.

"My lady," Gimli started, walking over to Eowyn.

"Lord Aragorn… where is he?" Eowyn asked, looking at the dwarf with fear looming in her eyes.

"He fell," was all Gimli said. Eowyn looked at her uncle with a grieving look upon her pale face. He met her gaze for only a second before heading to the throne room.

"I am sorry Eowyn," Zefron said sadly. "I did my best to save the others for what is yet to come."

"Aye, his spell had everyone in a panic though." Gimli said, laughing a bit as he remembered the looks of horror upon the others faces as they saw their doubles.

"That spell is only full proof when there are only a few people to create a double of." Zefron stated. "If only I did not have that vision… if you will excuse me, I have an elleth to heal." Zefron quickly walked away after Naurrîn.

**Naurrîn's room…**

"Oh for pity sake why do all wizards have to be so ignorant! Great, now I am talking to myself!" Naurrîn stated, talking a few things out of her pack and throwing them onto her bed.

"Are you so sure that you are alone?" a voice said from behind her. Naurrîn froze and looked at the floor where a white mist was starting to form.

"I was sure until a certain wizard decided to double up and then show up in my room." Naurrîn said, looking down to the floor out of an old habit. Zefron's double laughed and walked over to the unique elleth.

"I thought you had long since grown out of that horrible habit Naurrîn. It deprives me of seeing your beautiful eyes." Naurrîn blushed even more, as he lifted her chin up to meet his gaze.

_Zefra had better not decide to make a double of herself and drop in this time._ Naurrîn thought as she looked into Zefron's deep blue eyes with her own aqua/hazel coloured eyes.

"Do not tell me I am interrupting something again." Zefra said as she created a double in the room. Naurrîn shot her a deadly glare as she and Zefron pulled away, both blushing.

"Why do you always come in at the wrong time my sister?" Zefron's double asked as he too glared at Zefra.

"Well, 'tis just my duty as a friend and a younger sibling to do such things you know. I will take my leave now, but I must tell you Naurrîn, Aragorn may be alive and if he is, he will be back here within a few hours. Farewell to you both," Zefra's double stated before disappearing again. Zefron turned back to Naurrîn with a small smile on his face.

"You should go and make sure that Aragorn is seen to when he comes back. I shall see you as soon as I can." Zefron stated quietly, turning to leave. Naurrîn sighed and was about to sit down on the bed when Zefron stopped her and gave her a quick kiss on the lips before disappearing.

Naurrîn stood there stunned for a few seconds before giving a small giggle and flopping down onto her bed, being careful not to land on anything. "Even Zefra could not have ruined that…" she said aloud before her eyes glazed over and she fell into a light sleep… for now.

Jousting Elf with a Sabre: (wipes tear away) thank you for making me feel so special! This chapter's for you!

Legolas's Girl 9: well… you'd have to ask Naurrin about that… lol

DarkAngelPearl: Zefra likes to do that to you doesn't she? Lol. Understand now though? (Remember, tell and Naurrin dies!)

OH AND ATTENTION PEOPLE! IF YOU LIKE NAURRIN'S CHARACTER THEN DARKANGELPEARL HAS A FANFIC ALL ABOUT HER (oh and did I fail to mention that she is DAP's character?) anyways, check it out because it's the GREATEST! Oh and also don't forget to review!

and guess what! 5 more reviews and i'll have 100 reviews in total! the hundredth reviewer will get something special! (just to let you know...) 


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Naurrîn was wakened quite rudely after only about an hour and a half of rest.

"Go away or I shall have to kill you." Naurrîn muttered, still half asleep as she rolled over on her bed, nearly onto her sword too. The shaking persisted.

"Lord Aragorn has returned so wake up!" Zefron stated, still shaking his friend's shoulder. Naurrîn groaned and unglazed her eyes as she looked at Zefron.

"Do you have any idea how much I detest you right now?" she asked, getting out of bed and nearly falling back onto it because her head was still throbbing.

"I wonder why, (Do you need to be healed?)" Zefron replied. He had only his staff with him; his other weapons were in the room Eowyn found for him.

"What do you think, you evil wizard." Zefron laughed and started looking at the head wound he had given to her that morning.

"This may feel a bit odd."

"I will live through it," Naurrîn replied, looking at the mirror before turning back quickly. "Right, I will live?"

"No, I think you died awhile back when I first met you." Naurrîn snorted very un-lady like at that statement and watched as Zefron turned his hand a glowing blue and placed it on the back of her head, healing it within a few seconds.

"Thank you very much, now if you will excuse me, I must go and see to Aragorn and if he actually is alive." Naurrîn walked over to her bed and strapped her sword onto the sheath on her back and put her daggers on her hips.

**Throne room…**

"All Isenguard has emptied," Aragorn said looking quite distressed.

"How many?" Theoden asked, walking around impatiently.

"Ten thousand strong at least."

"Ten thousand what?" Naurrîn asked as she and Zefron entered the room.

"Uruk-hai," came the curt reply. Naurrîn stopped dead in her tracks and looked at Aragorn in horror.

"Ten thousand?" Theoden asked in disbelief.

"It is an army made for a single purpose, to destroy the world of men." Aragorn said.

"Let them come!" Theoden stated, walking out of the room quickly with Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli following him as well as all of the guards in the room. Zefron and Naurrîn stayed behind and went over what little that they had heard with no one, but them in the room.

"We are going to die." Naurrîn whispered, sitting on the floor with her arms wrapped around her knees.

"Do not say such a thing Naurrîn, we have survived worse than this… none that I can recall at the moment, but there were some." Zefron stated, kneeling down and putting a hand on Naurrîn's shoulder. "I will be back in a bit, do not fret." Naurrîn nodded solemnly and put her chin on her raised knees. Once he was gone, Naurrîn moved herself over into a corner and started to cry silently.

"I do not want the rest of the Fellowship to die, I do not want Zef to die, I do not want any one to die!" Naurrîn sobbed, thinking back to the day when she lost her family and watched her brother's life being taken from him.

"Why do you cry Naurrîn?" a soft elven voice asked her. Naurrîn looked at the ground where a white mist was forming before looking up to the speaker.

"Oh Zefron, uruk-hai are coming and we are going to die!" she cried, jumping into Zefron's double's arms and sobbing into his shoulder. He stroked her back and kissed the top of her head as he tried to quiet her.

"There, there Naurrîn. I will not let anything happen to you or anyone else if I can help it." Zefron stated. He took Naurrîn by the shoulders and brought her away from him a bit, making her look him straight into the eyes. "Though, I forbid you to fight."

"Never! I am fighting and that is final, I will not stand around with the other women in the caves and pretend to look worried because I will kill you right after I get out of there."

"From a crying, little elleth to a deadly killer in a split moment… never thought I would ever see that in my life time." Zefra's double stated as she appeared in the room. "But then again, it is Naurrîn we are talking about."

"Do you think I should fight Zef?" Naurrîn questioned the newly arrived double. Zefra pondered for a few seconds.

"Hello to you too. Yes, but only if you do not get yourself killed." Zefra replied. Zefron glared at her.

"How can you say such a thing…!" Zefron started to say when their elven hearing picked up Eowyn walking towards them.

"I am fighting Zefron, I will avenge my family and fight." Naurrîn stated, before the twin's doubles disappeared.

"Naurrîn! There you are, you must help the women and children into the caves and prepare for yourself to go there too." Eowyn stated, walking briskly over to the elleth.

"I will help the others into the caves but I am to fight in battle along side the men, for if they die then so shall I!" Naurrîn said stubbornly. Eowyn looked at her in horror.

"Surly you do not mean that,"

"I mean what I say Eowyn, now I you shall excuse me. I must go and get out of this dress and into some battle attire, and maybe even get Zef to enchant my sword somehow…" Naurrîn went on babbling to herself as she walked towards her room, leaving a very confused Eowyn alone in the room.

"What type of nonsense are you speaking now?" Zefron asked, standing in Naurrîn's doorway as she threw her clothes around the room in search of a tunic and some breeches.

"None of your concern Zef, by the way do you happen in have a spare tunic and breeches I seem to have misplaced mine." Zefron rolled his eyes and threw Naurrîn a black tunic and breeches from the folds of his robe somehow.

"Have you talked to Legolas or Aragorn about me fighting?" Naurrîn asked, going behind a changing screen in the corner of the room.

"I was going to, but they both just ignored me for some odd reason."

"Well no matter what anyone says, I am fighting and that is that."

"Of course Naurrîn," Zefron wasn't really paying attention to her at the moment because he was to busy looking at her sword, that had been her brother's at one point. He wondered is Naurrîn would be mad if he enchanted it to kill all uruk-hai it touches and healed all elves or humans it touched.

"Legolas and Aragorn are probably going to disagree with my decision, would you not agree? Zef are you even listening to me?" Naurrîn asked, tapping her foot on the ground in annoyance. Zefron looked up from the sword quickly at the angry elleth before him.

"Not really you know," Zefron replied, looking sheepish. "But I was thinking about enchanting your sword if you are to attend the battle."

"That would be lovely if you do not mind." Naurrîn replied, looking thoughtfully at her brother's old sword.

"You may want to go and find some armor to wear. I will put the spell on it and then get ready myself." Zefron stated; shoving her out of the room after Naurrîn put on her cloak.

"Of course Zef, and I will most certainly not let Aragorn or Legolas see me either." Naurrîn hummed out loud and nearly began skipping on her way to the armory but she managed to stop herself from doing so in time.

"Where do you think you are going Naurrîn?" a voice asked from behind Naurrîn, causing her to stop dead in her tracks.

"Why do you want to know? Perhaps I just wanted to go for a walk without anyone bothering me." Naurrîn stated, turning around to face Aragorn.

"A battle field is no place for a lady such as yourself Naurrîn. You may get hurt," Naurrîn rolled her aqua/hazel coloured eyes and tried to keep her anger inside of her.

"I can fight just as well as the other pitiful men that are going into battle, possibly even better! You cannot tell me what to do because I follow my own set of rules." And with that, Naurrîn stormed away leaving a very stunned future king in her dust.

"You are fighting then lassie?" Gimli asked as Naurrîn flopped very ungraceful beside a wall.

"Oh yes, most definitely." Naurrîn stated more to herself than to Gimli. "I would not be able to live with myself if I left everyone that I care about to die on the battle field without at least trying to help. Also the fact that this is for revenge."

"Why is that?"

"My…" Naurrîn started, her eyes slowly filling in with tears as she took a deep, shaky breath, "my mother, father and brother were slain by orcs when I was no more than a very young elleth. And I had to watch my brother die too, that Gimli is why I must fight." The tears were flowing freely down her cheeks now and she quickly brushed then away.

"Then I shall do nothing to stop you if that is your wish." Gimli said. Naurrîn smiled and looked around for Zefron.

"I never thought a dwarf could be so understanding, if you do not mind me saying Gimli. I had always been told that dwarves were terrible creatures of Middle Earth, but I am afraid that they are to the contrary." Gimli smiled too.

"Why thank you lassie, now if you shall excuse me. I have some business to attend to," Naurrîn nodded and laughed as she watched the stout figure make his way through the crowds of tall humans.

"Naurrîn! Naurrîn, you must make ready for the caves." Legolas stated, walking over to the younger elleth. Naurrîn whirled around to face her fellow elf kin with pure frustration set in her features.

"For Eru's sake! I AM NOT GOING INTO THE BLOODY CAVES!" Naurrîn yelled into the slightly older elf's face. Legolas flinched as the sound hit his very sensitive elf ears.

"Now Naurrîn, calm down. You can only participate in the battle if you are good little elleth." Zefron stated, walking up to his fellow kin.

"Who do you think you are? Telling me what to do, I never…" Naurrîn muttered to herself as she walked away towards the armory.

"You told her she could fight?" Legolas asked.

"Yes of course, and even if I did not I am sure that she would have gotten onto the battle field one way or another." Zefron replied, looking up to the already darkening sky. "Did you and Aragorn get into a disagreement?"

Legolas quickly walked away, muttering something about going to prepare for battle.

"Lord Zefron?" someone asked from behind Zefron.

"Yes, what do you want?" Zefron retorted, looking coldly at the guard who was speaking to him.

"King Theoden would like you to come to the throne room this moment." Zefron nodded and followed the guard back to the room of stone where Theoden was just getting the finishing touches put onto his armor.

"How did it come to this?" Zefron heard Theoden whisper.

"You wished to see me milord?" Zefron questioned in a loud monotone voice, quite unlike his usual loquacious voice. His words rang off the walls and echoed back to them.

"You remember back at the plains of Rohan do you not?" Theoden responded. Zefron nodded his hooded head, remembering how much magic he had been drained of only to create a double of around two dozen men.

"I would like you to create doubles of my small army against the coming uruk-hai." Zefron stared at him, wide-eyed at his wish.

"I am sorry my lord, but I cannot do this deed…"

"It is not a instruction, wizard. I am ordering you to do this!"

"I am not a master of magic King Theoden. If I try and do a spell that large it could be the death of me, is that the sacrifice you are willing to make. My life for theirs?"

"If that is what must happen then so be it." Zefron looked at him in shock.

"If that is your command then I shall honor it, but this is not for you Theoden, King. This is for those who you are making fight and will not make it." Zefron replied coldly before walking away quickly. As he walked down the hallway, Naurrîn came up beside him with armor of the Rohirim on that was just a bit to big for her.

"Zef, what is the matter? Zef please talk to me, you are scaring me." Naurrîn pleaded, running alongside the elven wizard. Zefron stayed quiet until he reached his room.

"I might as well have Aragorn stab me through the heart with the red dagger right now." Zefron said quietly, strapping on his sword sheath over his left shoulder. Naurrîn let out a small squeak.

"What do you mean? What did Theoden want?" Naurrîn demanded, stopping Zefron as he tried to walk away.

"He wants me to sacrifice myself and use up what little magic I have managed to regain back from the previous battle."

"Doubles you mean?" Zefron nodded solemnly and strapped his quiver of arrows over his right shoulder and his daggers around his waist.

"Naurrîn, if I use that much magic up I may not make it through the night."

"Then do not do it, do not take orders from a human king. Maybe we can get Aragorn to talk to Theoden and get his to change his mind…"

"Naurrîn it is no use, I have orders and now I must fulfil them. Even if it means my death over theirs." Naurrîn was about to reply when a horn interrupted them.

"That is no orc horn," Naurrîn said, smiling because she knew whom it really was. Zefron grabbed his bow and headed out of the room with Naurrîn right at his heels.

"Open the gates!" a man from Rohan ordered, looking over the wall at who was coming. Elves from Lothlorian came marching through the open gates; the faces of the Rohirim showed hope in battle at last.

"How is this possible?" Theoden asked in a bit of a daze as the elves stopped in front of him.

"I bring word from Elrond of Rivendell. An alliance once existed between elves and men," Haldir started, but was interrupted as Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli ran to the top of the step. "We have come to honour that allegiance."

"Mae govanne." Aragorn stated, walking over to the elven leader and pulling him into a hug. Legolas greeted him too but in the elven fashion more so.

"Haldir!" Naurrîn shrieked, running over to the elf and nearly knocking him over as she hugged him.

"What, do we not get the same greeting or is Haldir your favourite brother?" Rumil asked as he and Orophin walked up beside the young elleth. Naurrîn hit them both playfully in the shoulders and pulled them into hugs too.

"We are proud to fight alongside men once more." Haldir stated.

"And so may the pain and agony begin…" Zefron whispered, watching the happy reunion with his bow clutched to his chest.

Legolas's Girl 9: okay then… you do as you wish… thanks 4 reviewing!

Jousting Elf with a Sabre: I still feel very special! Thanks for reviewing! & I hope ya like it! 

DarkAngelPearl: feel special? You'd better, took me awhile to get over the evil writer's block. I finally chopped it up into little tiny pieces so it can never come back! MWAHAHAHAHA! Anywho… and about Templa, I ain't sayin' nothin'. It'll spoil the ending, so let's just say that she's special and leave it at that. And for Pete's sake girl, UPDATE SILENT ANGEL!

Here is your long awaited chapter 8 peoples!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Naurrîn was quite the sight up on the wall. The only woman out in the open, she had Zefron and Gimli to thank for that. Haldir was very hardheaded about letting his baby sister (figuratively speaking of course) fight alongside him and the other elves and men in battle. Rumil and Orophin weren't that hard to convince after Zefron demonstrated the enchanted sword, and after awhile Haldir finally said yes too.

"Zef, I am scared." Naurrîn whispered, trying not to let Rumil and his brothers hear but they did somehow.

"Then what are you doing here? You can still go into the caves you know." Haldir stated, marching with his fellow elves to the outer wall. Naurrîn shook her head stubbornly and kept her gaze forwards.

"I will not abandon everyone whom I love like I had when I was younger, I am fighting and there is nothing you can do to stop me." Naurrîn's unique coloured eyes glistened with unshed tears as Rumil put an arm around her shoulders and gave her a reassuring squeeze.

"Stay near me and I will protect you little sister." He stated. Naurrîn nodded.

"What of you Zef? Are you going to protect me too?" Naurrîn questioned, making Haldir glare at Zefron.

"I cannot make any promises mellon-nîn, I have my own problems to worry about." The elven wizard replied in a monotone voice. Naurrîn looked at him with confusion plastered onto her tanned face.

"What do you mean Zef? What happened? Did you see something?" Naurrîn kept bombarding him with questions that he wouldn't even try to answer.

"Leave him alone Naurrîn, I am sure Zefron has better things to think about than little old you." Orophin said teasingly. Naurrîn punched him jokingly on the shoulder seeing as he did have him armor already on.

"Oh you are very funny Orophin, very funny indeed." Naurrîn muttered, walking up onto the wall with her fellow elves. Zefron remained quiet as he thought of how to make his double spell stronger and only one thought kept repeating inside him mind… using the spell in Black Tongue.

"Why thank you very much," Orophin said with a small bow.

"Why, may I ask, do you not have a quiver of arrows with you Naurrîn?" Haldir asked, looking over Naurrîn's choice of weapons. Two daggers in their sheaths around her slim waist and her brother's now enchanted sword in its sheath over her right shoulder (a little trait she had picked up from a certain elven wizard).

"Because I do not like that weapon Haldir and do not harass me about that. I now know that I need to pay attention to all of my classes from now on." Naurrîn replied, glancing over at Zefron who was rubbing his left arm in remembrance subconsciously.

"Are you alright Zefron? You look a bit distracted." Rumil stated, looking over the elven wizard. Zefron turned his head towards the small group as they came to a halt in their positions on the wall.

"I am a bit distracted but quite alright… for now." Zefron muttered the last part of his response, luckily no one heard it.

"(Do not give them mercy, for you shall receive none!)" Aragorn called out as the army of uruk-hai came closer and closer to the keep. Rain started falling, slowly at first but it began to fall harder it seemed as they drew nearer. Zefron wrinkled his nose at the stench that was radiating off the foul creatures of Saruman; it was a painful memorabilia.

"Remember to stay close to me Naurrîn," Haldir said. Naurrîn rolled her unique coloured eyes, and nodded in response. Zefron was about to load his bow when he felt a vision slowly creep up on him. Naurrîn turned around to face the elven wizard when she saw that his eyes were now glowing red and waited impatiently for him to finish seeing the future.

"What did you see?" Naurrîn demanded once Zefron's eyes returned to their normal colour.

"Whatever you do, do not let Haldir out of your sight if you want him to live." He replied quietly; Naurrîn placed a hand over her mouth and gasped.

"You mean…?" she never got to finish as Aragorn shouted more orders in elvish and they were quick to obey them. Zefron ignored the throbbing pain his left shoulder was giving him and loaded his bow, enchanting the arrow quietly.

"(Their armor is weak under the arms and around the neck.)" Legolas said quietly to his fellow elves, knowing that they would be able to hear him.

"(Release the arrows!)" Aragorn yelled. Thousands of arrows were released and found their targets on the battlefield. Zefron's arrow, however, brought a bolt of lightning down and killed three at a time.

"Showoff," Rumil muttered, notching another arrow. Zefron wasn't paying attention to anything else going on around him, just the army and stopping them without having to use his double spell. Naurrîn started pacing, while making sure she didn't get hit by any arrows of course, while waiting for the ladders to come up. But then the uruk-hai started to return fire with their crude crossbows and badly made arrows, causing elves to fall left and right.

Zefron stopped firing his magic arrows and looked around him sadly, they were loosing too many elves, to fast… there was no way around it. He would have to do the spell.

"Naurrîn!" Zefron called the young elleth over to him. She was quick to obey as she whipped around to face the wizard.

"What do you want? It is in the middle of the battle for Eru's sake!" Naurrîn replied.

"Naurrîn, make sure that you and Zef do not die of grief over me alright?" Zefron asked, tears shining in his deep blue eyes. Naurrîn nearly stopped breathing.

"What do you mean, what are you saying Zef?" Naurrîn's voice was cracking as she replied. Zefron changed his bow into a staff and jumped up onto the stone railing.

"This must be done Naurrîn, I am sorry." He whispered before jumping off towards the ground below.

"Zef! NO!" Naurrîn cried, running over to take the elf's place. She looked franticly down on the ground below for any sign of the black cloaked figure, but it was to dark out for her to see anything properly, even with her keen elven eyes.

"Leave him Naurrîn, he made his own choice and you will not make the same." Haldir ordered, as Naurrîn was about to jump after him. Naurrîn's eyes filled tears as she looked down at the ground one more time before getting her head back into the plan ahead.

From down on the ground, Zefron got up slowly and healed what would have been a broken leg to anyone else but himself.

"If I live through this Naurrîn is going to kill me." Zefron stated out loud, getting up slowly as to not draw too much attention to himself until he started the spell.

"**All those who are elves upon this field of death, may you rise up as double and help the others defeat these foul creatures."** Zefron commanded, holding his staff out in front of him, sticking it in the groundin front of him. His dark words echoed off the rocky walls and sent chills up Naurrîn's spine. Naurrîn squinted down below as she started to see a gray mist start to appear.

"What is happening down there?" Rumil demanded, watching the mist slowly begin to turn into doubles of all the elves.

"Make sure that not a single uruk-hai touches him or else the spell will become undone and we will all perish." Naurrîn stated through clenched teeth, she knew that he would never try something so complex in the level of magic with his little expertise. Rumil nodded and continued to shoot arrows at all of the creatures that came near Zefron.

_What is that imbecile doing?_ Naurrîn thought to herself, glaring at the wizard.

Zefron's little army began to take shape after a few seconds and was slowly making it's way towards the uruk-hai.

"**Destroy all that you can."** Zefron ordered, waving his hand towards the creatures as they drew nearer to the keep. The doubles began to march outwards and slay all in their path, with the help of the real elves and their arrows.

"Is he trying to hog all the battle?" Rumil asked Naurrîn as he kept firing arrows. Naurrîn began pacing again, waiting for the ladders to go up. She thought she didn't have to fight after awhile, but then something happened… one of the archers on the opposing side had a red arrow.

Naurrîn rolled her eyes at her older "brother" but something caught her attention in the crowd of darkness, it was a glowing red arrow. Her breath was caught in her throat as she watched it happen in slow motion, the archer taking aim at the struggling wizard, the arrow being shot and piercing Zefron's already injured left arm and the spell quickly diminishing into nothing.

"Zef!" Naurrîn yelled as the uruk-hai began to bring ladders. She didn't know what to do really; she unsheathed her sword and kept scanning the ground to see if Zefron was still alive.

"(Ladders!)" Aragorn called out to the elves.

"State the obvious," Naurrîn muttered. She swung her enchanted sword around a few times and waited for the first orc to come her way.

"(Swords, swords!)" Aragorn yelled out to all that would be able to hear. That's when an idea came to her, she had a silver whistle for Templa, she could call her into battle and ride her down and retrieve Zefron!

"Rumil!" she called over the youngest brother. "Make sure that Haldir does not get injured." Rumil looked at her strangely, but didn't question her as the first ladder came up and Gimli killed it quickly. Naurrîn took out the little whistle from its place around her neck and blew into it. Templa had been in the stables pacing around, waiting for her master when she heard Naurrîn's whistle. She kicked down the stall door and went running towards the owner of the special whistle.

Down below, Zefron was struggling to stay conscious while still having a shield spell on him. He still had the red arrow logged in his left arm seeing as he had no strength left over from the two spells to take it out, the poison was working fast to try and kill him.

"Templa!" Naurrîn called from above, seeing the great black horse gallop on air over to her. She was pushing ladders over on her way over, just so she could be help in the battle.

"Come Templa, we need to save Zef. The red arrow is out there." Naurrîn whispered to the horse, before jumping onto her back. The two quickly flew down to the ground while dodging arrows and swords from the enemy. Nearly as soon as Templa landed, uruk-hai began to swarm around them. Naurrîn jumped off and ran over to the fallen wizard while Templa fought off the foul creatures with her hooves and great-feathered wings.

"Zef are you alright? Zef? Oh for Eru's sake Zef wake up, wake up." Naurrîn said, her voice cracking with emotion as she tried to revive the wizard by shaking him. Zefron stirred and swat her hand away as she tried to remove the arrow.

"In the name of the Valar, Naurrîn, leave me alone." Zefron managed to mutter as his eyes fluttered open. Naurrîn gave a cry of joy and gave the wizard a hug the best she could while he was still lying in the mud, she used that opportune moment to also rip out the arrow. Zefron tried to keep the pain held up inside him as he bit his lip and let out a small whimper.

"Zef, we need to get you up to safer ground or else you will die." Naurrîn stated, helping the wizard up to sitting position. Zefron clutched his left arm close to his body and muttered a few elven curses as Naurrîn helped his over to Templa where he managed to put a shield spell around the three after Naurrîn picked up his staff and gave it to him. The ball part of it a lighter black than before.

"How is the wizard faring?" Theoden asked, once the two elves and flying horse reached the top of the keep. Naurrîn jumped down and faced the king.

"The red arrow's poison is working quickly, I need a few herbs to stop it from spreading any further." Naurrîn demanded, helping a weakened Zefron off Templa.

"Alright, but hurry back. We have a battle going on here!" Theoden shouted after the two elves as they ran – well Naurrîn ran, Zefron was getting towed along by a very angry elleth – towards the rooms in search of herbs to stop the poison.

It took only a few minutes to find the correct herb – no thanks to Naurrîn – and a few moments more for Naurrîn to bandage the wound with the herb correctly placed. Not a moment too late too, for the wall had just been breached.

"You take Templa and see if the brothers are alright, I will remain out of the battle from now on." Zefron said, as they reached the outside where the uruk-hai began to file into the Keep. Naurrîn nodded her head, with her unique coloured hair bouncing in its braid along with it, before jumping onto the horse and galloping down to the battle below.

"Lord Zefron," Theoden said, Zefron whirled around to face the king, clutching his staff close to his chest along with his left arm.

"Yes, King Theoden." Zefron replied in a monotone voice.

"Why are you here and not down defending the kingdom like I commanded?" Zefron's eyes flashed red for a few seconds and turned back to their original colour.

"Can you not see that I am injured?" Zefron yelled more than asked. "I risked my life already for your bloody kingdom and nearly killed myself!"

"Very well, it is only elves that are dying at the moment." Theoden said, almost as if someone else was controlling him. Zefron glanced down to the battlefield where Templa had just landed and Naurrîn jumped off to join in with the fighting.

"Alright, I will do it." Zefron replied through clenched teeth as he walked over to the edge of the outer wall and stood his staff upright in front of him. He let it go and placed his arms on either side of him with his palms facing outwards, even though it was very difficult to do so with his badly injured left arm. He said the spell in the Black Tongue, louder this time, and before anyone could even blink the army of doubles were there in the spot in front of the Keep, making sure that no more uruk-hai entered the hole.

"That empty-headed moron!" Naurrîn called out, slicing the head off of another uruk-hai as she saw Zefron's spell and the white mist it was producing. She was about to call Templa over so she could go up there and give the wizard a piece of her mind when something caught her eye… it was a white vortex-type-thing that Zefron's staff was creating. It was spinning around now, in front of the young elven wizard as the spell began to get stronger and triples began to slowly appear.

"What is happening?" Legolas yelled to the elleth.

"I have absolutely no idea whatsoever!" was the reply.

From up top, Zefron was struggling greatly with this new power surge running through his body. The ball on the end of Zefron's staff was swirling with black and gray as his magic skill and usage grew immense enough for his level to go up. With one final flash of light, the spell ended and Zefron fell to the ground, unconscious with his new coloured staff and hairstreak, gray.

Naurrîn watched in horror from down below as the uruk-hai began to take over the breached wall. She watched Legolas take out his deadly daggers and begin to kill everything that was in his path… and also an uruk-hai, Gimli was shouting out numbers as he killed the foul creatures with his axe. Naurrîn gripped the handle of her enchanted sword tightly as she began to swing it in random directions, knowing that it would kill only uruk-hai and heal elves.

"Aragorn! Pull back to the Keep! Get your men out of there!" Theoden yelled down to the future king of Gondor. It was then, when Aragorn was yelling for everyone to go to he Keep, did she remember Zefron's told vision.

"(Haldir! To the Keep!)" Aragorn yelled out, breaking Naurrîn's train of thought. While Gimli was being lead away by Legolas and Orophin, Naurrîn ran up the stairs so that she could protect Haldir.

"(To the Keep!)" Haldir called out to his fellow elves. He blocked the blow of one uruk-hai, but was hit by another.

"Haldir! No!" Naurrîn screamed, seeing an uruk-hai come up behind her eldest brother and get ready to give the final blow. With a cry of exasperation, Naurrîn threw her sword as hard as she could at the creature behind Haldir, killing it immediately. Blood was still flowing freely from the wound he received in his side as Naurrîn ran over to him.

"You saved me." Haldir whispered as Naurrîn helped him up.

"You saved me once, I was merely returning the favour." Naurrîn replied, tears threatening to spill over as she looked at her brother.

"We need to reach the Keep, before we both perish." Haldir said. Naurrîn nodded and grabbed her real brother's sword before helping Haldir and herself to the Keep.

"The gate will not hold much longer." Rumil stated, running over to Haldir and Naurrîn as they reached the Keep. "Are you hurt, Haldir?"

"No, I can still…" Haldir started to reply when Naurrîn interrupted.

"What! You are not fighting Haldir; you are injured and more stubborn than Zef! You are not fighting anymore!" she nearly screamed. Haldir was about to say something when Naurrîn's eyes suddenly went very large and she ran over to an unmoving figure garbed in a gray robe.

"Oh Valar Zef, please wake up." Naurrîn whispered, checking over Zefron's fallen form.

"Will you stop shaking me and help me up?" Zefron muttered; his eyes fluttering open once again.

"Zef, you changed colour. You are a gray now." Naurrîn stated, looking at the ball on the end of Zefron's staff, which was also gray. Zefron smiled weakly and got up with the help of both Naurrîn and Rumil, who ran over when he saw whom it was.

"I can fight now, I am much stronger than I was before as a black." Zefron stated stubbornly.

"Forget it! Both you and Haldir are going inside where you are going to rest and forget about fighting." Naurrîn demanded. Orophin dragged a weak Haldir towards the fortress, while Naurrîn and Rumil were trying to do the same with Zefron.

"I must do this Naurrîn, I have orders and I must fulfill them." Zefron said, looking down to the gate where Theoden was. Naurrîn followed his gaze and felt herself nearly burst when she saw who had given the order.

"Do I need to knock you out again Naurrîn? I must do this, for Eru's sake Naurrîn I must do this!" Zefron pleaded, shaking off Rumil's helping hand.

"Alright, go and kill yourself. See if I care!" Naurrîn called after the wizard as he stumbled over to the outer wall.

"That idiot, Zef knows that we will both fade if death is brought…" Naurrîn muttered out loud, unshed tears glistening in her eyes. Rumil was about to say something when he saw ladders begin to be set up along the wall.

"Naurrîn, I want you to go into the stronghold of the Keep. Now!" Rumil said firmly as Naurrîn tried to protest. "I do not want you to die Naurrîn, Orophin and I will do our best to keep Zefron safe and out of harms way while doing it for ourselves too." He gave her a kiss on the top of her head before running off to help the Rohirim with Orophin hot on his heels. Naurrîn sighed and walked into the stronghold where Haldir was.

"Where is Naurrîn?" was the first thing that Zefron asked, shooting a magic arrow at the mass of uruk-hai as the two brothers ran up behind him.

"She is with Haldir, in the stronghold. Perhaps you should go there too, you do not look very well." Rumil replied, looking the wizard over carefully. Zefron winced as he shot another arrow.

"I cannot, I have orders and I must obey them." He replied through clenched teeth, clutching his badly wounded arm to his chest. Orophin was about to say something when Theoden's orders rang above them.

"They have broken through, fall back to the fortress! Retreat, retreat!" he called out.

"Come Zefron, we mustn't linger." Rumil said, rushing after his brother. Zefron nodded and turned his staff back into a bow; he was about to run when something happened… he had another vision. It took another few minutes before it ended, and when it did all of his strength was gone and he fell to the ground, unconscious with only a small spell of invisibility surrounding him.

**Inside the fortress…**

Naurrîn was pacing impatiently, while watching the men and remaining elves bar the last gate.

"The fortress is taken, it is over." Theoden said, looking over at the door where a few guards, Legolas, Rumil and Orophin were trying to block it from the uruk-hai.

"You said this fortress would never fall while your men defend it! They have sealed it, they have died defending it!" Aragorn yelled. It was only then that Naurrîn realized something.

"Rumil!" Naurrîn looked at her older brother in a panic, Rumil immediately ran to her side. "Where is Zef?" It was then Rumil's turn to look panicked.

"He is not here?" he squeaked out.

"The horn of Helm Hammerhand will sound in the Deep, one last time!" Theoden's voice broke through theirs.

"Retrieve the horses!" Aragorn called out.

"Where, in the name of the Valar, is Zef!" Naurrîn screamed, grabbing Rumil's tunic and shaking him. Templa snorted and nudged Orophin's shoulder in question too.

"I thought he came in after Rumil and I." Orophin said, taking the reigns of a horse from a solder. Templa would have killed him right there and then if Naurrîn hadn't grabbed her reigns and pulled her to the line.

"First we fight and destroy the foul creatures… THEN we can hurt Rumil and Orophin." Naurrîn stated, jumping onto the black mare and unsheathing her enchanted sword. Rumil and Orophin exchanged worried glances as the banging outside the door grew more persistent and loud.

"Now for wrath, now for ruin, and for a red dawn!" Naurrîn tightened the grip on her sword as the sound of the horn. "Forth Eorlingas!"

The door burst open and uruk-hai began streaming in, only to be intercepted by the hooves and blades of the Rohirim and elves of Lothlórien and Rivendell. Naurrîn's blade began to glow a light blue as the spell began to take a stronger toll on her. Now just by touching the foul creatures it killed them.

It took not but a few minutes of battle before something up on the cliff distracted Naurrîn from fighting.

"Gandalf? We won Templa, we have won for sure now." Naurrîn said, tears forming in her aqua/hazel eyes as Eomer and Gandalf rode down the hill with the army of outcasts behind them.

"Fly up to the top now Templa, we must find Zef." Naurrîn said to the winged black mare. Templa nodded her head and quickly grew her wings, flying up to the top of the Keep where the uruk-hai were either dead or running away.

"Where is she going?" Legolas asked, turning to Rumil and Orophin.

"She is searching for Zefron, he never came inside when the uruk-hai had taken over." Rumil replied, looking up at Naurrîn with a saddened expression on his face instead of his usual cheerful one.

"Zef? Zef, please do not leave me, please." Naurrîn said, searching through the many dead bodies for her best friend. Templa used her nose and sniffed on the ground for Zefron's scent and went wild when she did find it.

"Oh Valar Zef!" Naurrîn covered her mouth with her hand as Zefron's spell stopped.

"Is he alright, Naurrîn?" Rumil asked, walking slowly up behind the unique elleth. Templa put out one of her wings to stop him from going any further.

"Do not come near. Templa, go fetch Gandalf, he will know what to do." Naurrîn said, looking the young wizard over carefully. She nearly fainted when she realized that his eyes were closed, his breathing shallow and the wounds on his arm were not the only wounds he had received. There were also many others that he probably got when he tried to do the double spells.

"Naurrîn, why can I not help?" Rumil took another step closer and immediately regretted it as Naurrîn jumped up and swung her sword around, nearly beheading him.

"Because I said so, only Gandalf will be able to help." Naurrîn stated stubbornly, sheathing her sword and turning back around.

"I am not sure if I will even be able to help, young elleth." Gandalf admitted, walking over from flying on Templa. Naurrîn looked at the older wizard with wide eyes.

"What?" she managed to squeak out.

"Zefron may not live through changing colours and his wounds. His type of wizard changes from black to gray, to white, to all three, when they use up a certain amount of magic. But I am afraid that Zefron was very weak at the time of his changing, he has a slim chance of living, Naurrîn." Gandalf said, looking over the young elven wizard. Naurrîn couldn't move, or speak for that matter.

"Are you alright Naurrîn?" Rumil questioned, taking a step towards the stunned elleth. Naurrîn let out a small squeak and fell to the ground in a dead faint.

Legolas's Girl 9: Thank you very much; my English class is doing poetry so that's pretty much where it came from.

Jousting Elf with a Sabre: Thank ya very much.

DarkAngelPearl: you'd best feel special; I was up at 5 this morning to finish this chappie! Hope y'all like it!

Oh and people! The next chapter in this fic is the last chapter! Then it's off to the third one!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Rumil had luckily managed to catch Naurrîn before she hit the ground and was holding her in his arms as he waited for instructions.

"Do you really mean that Zefron may die?" Orophin asked, walking up behind them. Templa gave him the evil eye and nudged her master's right shoulder to try and revive him, but no such luck.

"Yes, I am afraid that may be one of the consequences of changing colours." Gandalf replied, picking the young wizard up in his arms. Templa bent down and carefully grabbed Zefron's staff in her mouth before following the white wizard.

"We should get Naurrîn into a room before she wakes up and beats us to nothing but dust." Orophin stated. Rumil nodded and followed his older brother. They left her in her room with only taking off her weapons and armor before they left to check on Haldir.

_Naurrîn's Dream/Vision:_

Naurrîn was running through a thick forest, looking back every so often to see is if anyone was following her.

"And just what do you think you are doing?" a voice demanded playfully. Naurrîn looked back in front of her just in time to run headlong into whoever was there, both of them falling to the grassy floor of the forest. Naurrîn lifted her head off the person's chest and looked into Zefron's deep blue eyes. He smiled and sat up against a nearby tree, bringing her into his lap.

"It is so beautiful here Zef." Naurrîn whispered, leaning back against Zefron and looking up at him.

"It is nearly exactly how I remember it from when I was a very young child, I would always come out into the trees and read or sometimes play tag with Zefra and her best friend in the trees." Zefron said, looking down at Naurrîn and giving her a soft kiss on the lips.

"Oh get a room you two." Zefra said as she jumped down from a nearby tree, looking at her twin and best friend with a twinkle in her violet coloured eyes, they both blushed and pulled away a bit, glaring at her. Elrohir jumped out of the tree too and landed beside Zefra, putting an arm around her shoulders. The happy scenes were short lived as the dream changed settings and there was another elf in front of Naurrîn. One with piercing, deep green eyes and dark, nearly black hair.

"You should have never chosen Zefron, Naurrîn." The elf said, circling the small elleth as she sat on the ground, looking quite terrified.

"The Lady of the Enchanted Sword chooses whom she wishes." Naurrîn replied coldly. The elf picked her up by the throat and held her above the ground quickly.

"Then the Lady will die for that choice." He said, smiling evilly as he slowly took the life from Naurrîn.

_End Dream/Vision_

Naurrîn woke up with a gasp and sat up very abruptly in her bed, breathing hard with tears streaming down her face. Rumil, who had been sleeping beforehand, quickly woke up and rushed over to his little sister's side.

"What happened Naurrîn?" Rumil asked, hugging Naurrîn's sobbing form close to him.

"Just a bad dream, a horrible dream." Naurrîn replied, catching her breath. Rumil kissed the top of her head and set her back into the covers of the bed.

"Get some more sleep, you were only out for an hour." Rumil said, walking back to his spot in a comfy chair by the fire. Naurrîn nodded and lay down, closing her eyes when she suddenly sat up.

"What about Zef? What has happened with Zef? Who is taking care of –"

"Calm down Naurrîn, Zefron is in a room down the hall all to himself with Gandalf trying to heal him…" Rumil never got a chance to finish as Naurrîn threw back her covers and bolted out of the room and down the hall.

"Naurrîn, what are you doing out of bed already?" Haldir asked as the elleth nearly crashed into him.

"W-where is Zef? I want to see Zef." Naurrîn had to catch her breath and nearly fell over she was so weak. Haldir held her up as best he could with his injured left side. Orophin quickly came over and picked her up, bridal style.

"You should be in bed, Naurrîn." Orophin scolded.

"But I want to see Zef." Naurrîn said stubbornly, her eyes threatening to close and fall asleep after last night. "I need to ask about my dream. And what are you doing out of bed already Haldir?"

"He is disobeying orders, just to let you know." Orophin sighed and looked over to Haldir, who reluctantly nodded. Naurrîn smiled in triumph as she was carried by Orophin to the room that only Gandalf was aloud in for the time being.

Haldir knocked on the door and the three waited until the white wizard opened it up.

"Yes?" Gandalf asked, stepping out of the room and closing the door behind him.

"Can I see Zef?" Naurrîn asked from her spot in Orophin's arms, she was nearly falling asleep.

"Very well, but only Naurrîn." Gandalf looked at the two brothers sternly. Orophin sighed and set the elleth on the ground and lead Haldir away to go find Rumil and to take him back to the healing wing.

"Will Zef live?" was the first thing that came out of Naurrîn's mouth as soon as Gandalf opened the door that lead to the injured wizard.

"If he wakes up before tomorrow morning, he has a good chance of living." Gandalf said with a slight smile. "If you will excuse me, I must go and tend to the other injured solders. Do not let anyone else in the room."

Naurrîn nodded as Gandalf walked out of the room and she flopped into an armchair by Zefron's bed as she began to cry as she saw the figure before her. Zefron had his now gray coloured robe off and thrown over a chair with his weapons near the fireplace, the left arm of his black tunic was torn off at the shoulder revealing a bloody bandage.

Naurrîn managed to fall asleep through her tears and woke up a few hours later because a sound had caught her attention, the rustling of covers.

"Zef? Are you alright?" Naurrîn leaned onto Zefron's bed and listened to his shallow breathing. After a few minutes of no more moving, she leaned back into the chair and looked out the window at the brightening light of the sun as it grew later into the afternoon.

"Naurrîn?" a small whisper cut through her train of thought and she whipped her head around to see Zefron moving onto his right side.

"Oh thank the Valar!" Naurrîn cried, throwing her arms around Zefron's neck and giving him a hug as best she could without hurting his left arm. "I thought you were going to die!" she was sobbing now.

"Yes, yes, yes, I am fine now and I am also going to help with the injured solders now." Zefron said, trying to get up.

"Oh you are most certainly not!" Naurrîn put her hand on Zefron's left shoulder and pushed him back down into the bed as he winced and bit his bottom lip to keep from crying out.

"But I must –"

"Do nothing, do you see how badly you are actually hurt? And here you are trying not to cry from the pain too, I am going to get Gandalf and if I see you out of bed when I come back. May Eru protect you once I am done with you." With that final threat and evil eye from Naurrîn, she walked silently out of the room.

"She should know by now that I do not take orders very easily." Zefron said out loud, getting out of bed carefully and walking over to the chair. He quickly put his gray robe on and did his belt up before grabbing his staff and walking out of the room, but not before taking an old sheet and making it into a makeshift sling.

Naurrîn ran down the hallway with her long hair swinging behind as she turned sharply around a corner and ran head on into Rumil.

"In a small hurry Naurrîn?" he asked, smiling as he helped Naurrîn up. Naurrîn, for once, did not reply with one of her whitty comebacks, she only let out a small squeak and hugged her older brother.

"Zef is alright! I must go find Gandalf, good bye!" and before Rumil could even blink, Naurrîn ran off down the hallway to find the white wizard.

"It is good to see her happy again." Orophin stated, walking up behind his younger brother. Rumil nodded and watched as Naurrîn nearly ran into another soldier while on her search for Gandalf.

"Good to see who happy again?" a strained voice asked, causing both brothers to turn around quickly.

"Zefron, why are you not in bed resting?" Rumil demanded. Zefron stopped in front of them, leaning heavily on his staff that he held in his right hand.

"I am needed in the healing rooms." Zefron replied stubbornly. "I have more power now that I am a gray."

"Do you have any idea how mad Naurrîn is going to be when she discovers that you are not in your bed?" Orophin questioned. Zefron looked sheepish.

"I know, she threatened to kill me if I left the room just moments after my waking up." Zefron stated.

"Do not worry, she had done the same to Orophin and myself." Rumil said, chuckling a bit in remembrance.

"Zefron of Foresthem!" Naurrîn's voice cut through their conversation as a crash could be heard. She must have gone back to Zefron's room and found that he was not there

"You are going to be in great peril soon my friend." Aragorn said, walking over to the elven wizard and placing a hand on his right shoulder. "Thank you for your contribution to the battle last night, many of the elves and Rohirrim would have perished if it had not been for you."

"Have I proved my loyalty to you and what is left of the fellowship as of yet?" Zefron questioned, leaning more onto his gray staff.

"Of course you have Zefron, I should have never misjudged or doubted your intentions." Aragorn replied. Zefron smiled weakly, but his triumph was short-lived as a very enraged elleth ran down the hallway with Gandalf walking slowly behind her.

"Do you know how badly I want to kill you right now?" Naurrîn asked through clenched teeth, slowing her pace to a walk as she went before the gray wizard.

"I am afraid to ask, I was merely taking a short walk around the Keep. Is there any harm in that?" Zefron retorted, slowly backing away from the elleth. "Besides, need I remind you, I do not follow orders very well. What ever became of the uruk-hai that fled?"

"They were destroyed by the trees of Fangorn." Orophin said, putting a hand on Naurrîn's shoulder to stop her from killing the young wizard.

"A few of us are going to Isenguard, do you wish to accompany us?" Aragorn asked. Zefron looked at him carefully with a worried look in his eyes.

"I-Isenguard?" Zefron questioned with the distressed look in his eyes getting worse.

"Yes, is there a problem with that? Because we can leave without you." Rumil inquired, raising an eyebrow at the wizard.

"So much memory is in that place." Zefron whispered, turning away. "Merry and Pippin are alright, they helped defeat Saruman. That was my vision before I blacked out."

"Well then what are we waiting for? Fetch us some horses Aragorn, I am coming too." Naurrîn ordered, forgetting all about her little conflict with a certain elven wizard.

Zefron walked – well more like limped – back to his room where he grabbed his sword quickly and then over to the front door where Templa was patiently waiting, while leaning heavily on his staff.

"You really should not be coming with us Zefron, we will be back within a few hours. You can rest here while we are gone." Legolas stated, walking over to Zefron and his horse with Gimli muttering something behind him.

"I am well enough to go on this short journey, though I am sure Naurrîn would beg to differ. What are you muttering about Gimli?" Zefron retorted, looking down at the angry dwarf.

"This cursed elf thinks we tied!" the dwarf replied, gesturing to the blond elf beside him.

"We had a small contest to see who could kill the most uruk-hai and we had tied at 43 each." Legolas explained.

"The last one didn't count!" Gimli shouted.

"He was twitching," Legolas simply stated.

"He was twitching because he had my axe embedded in his nervous system!" Gimli yelled.

"Well you are both out of luck gentlemen because I myself have a total of 44." Naurrîn stated, smirking at the expressions upon Legolas and Gimli's faces as she walked over with a horse following her. "What about you Zef?"

"Would you rather have the total of the elves and men I saved or the uruk-hai I managed to kill with my armies?" Zefron inquired, looking at his three companions.

"Fine, the wizard wins." Gimli said, throwing his hands up in defeat.

"Are you four ready to leave?" Aragorn asked as the little group of himself, Eomer, Theoden, Gandalf, Rumil and Orophin began to walk their horses out of the gate and towards Isenguard.

The small group nodded and all got onto their horses, following the leaders of the group towards the evil tower.

"It will be alright Zef, Saruman cannot harm you this time." Naurrîn said, seeing the troubled look on his face. Zefron smiled weakly and pulled his hood down farther. For all the rest of the group, they were just going to a place of evil, most for the first time. But for Zefron and Templa, it had been their home for a number of years previous and their going back there may get them into more trouble than they were already in…

DarkAngelPearl: well I didn't kill of Zef, is that makes you happy. But this is the last chappie of this fic and Rumil and Orophin will get what's coming to them soon… (Evil laugh) review!

Legolas's Girl 9: No, no, no. Just this fic. There will be the third (but not particularly last) part in this series. This chapter ends this fic in particular, but look for another one soon! Review!

Jousting Elf with a Sabre: lol, you do that. Here's the final chapter! Review!

Okay peoples, this is not the end of the series. Stay tuned for: The Return of the Kings. Premiering as soon as I get the first chapter done, which should be within the week… possibly anyway.


End file.
